Choise
by Daniel Tryus
Summary: Tidak tahu siapa dirinya namun ia mimiliki bakat yang hebat, ia bukanlah Raja bukanlah Pahlawan ia adalah orang yang berusaha untuk hidup di dunia yang dilanda perang Up Chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Magi [Ohtaka Shinobu]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Di desa kecil yang sederhana namun damai dan tenang seakan tidak ada perang yang terjadi disekitar mereka padahal perang terjadi dimana-mana tapi mereka masih bisa hidup dengan tenang

"Hoi Naruto, mau kemana kau?"Wanita yang berpakaian dengan lusuh bertanya pada anak yang berumur 13 tahunan, rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan, dan pakaian sederhana yang ia kenakan

"Mau bekerja"Naruto membalasnya dengan pergi dari sana

P.O.V Naruto

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Hyueli, aku adalah anak angkat Drusehl-kaa-sama, walaupun bukan anak kandungnya aku diperhatikan seperti anaknya sendiri, dia adalah ibu penuh kasih, walau ia hidup miskin ia masih mau memungutku saat aku masih bayi dan membesarkanku, dan ngomong-ngomong aku bekerja sebagai tukang tambang, dan aku memiliki teman yang bernama Ren Hakuei, walau aku tidak mengetahui dimana ia sekarang, tapi ia pasti baik-baik saja

P.O.V End

Naruto berlari ke tempatnya bekerja yang sudah hampir dekat

"Oy Naruto, kau sudah datang?"Bosnya melihat Naruto yang mengatur nafasnya

"Yes Bos, apa pekerjaanku hari ini?"Naruto berkata dengan semangat pada bosnya

"Seperti biasa, angkat muatan logam yang didapat para pegawai"Bo situ menunjuk gerobak yang penuh dengan perak dan emas

"Baik Bos"Naruto langsung ketempat dan mengerjakannya

Sore hari

Naruto pulang dengan tubuh kotor karena harus terjatuh dan berulang kali mengantarkan logam yang ia antar, sekarang ia dalam perjalana kerumahnya

"Aku pulang!"

Ucapan Naruto tidak mendapatkan jawaban

"Aku pulang"

Jawabannya tetap sama tidak ada suara

"Tidak biasanya kaa-san tidak menjawab panggilanku"Naruto masuk kedalam rumah, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ibunya terbaring dilantai dengan tubuh telanjang tapi tidak ada luka apapun ditubuhnya

"Naruto kau sudah pulang!"Drusehl bangun dan tidak malu dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang

"Kaa-san kenapa kau bisa telanjang begini? Nanti kau bisa masuk angin!"Naruto mengambil kain dan menutupi tubuh Drusehl

"Aku memuaskan para pelanggan disini, karena di tempatku bekerja, tempatnya penuh jadi aku melakukannya disini saja! Tapi tidak biasanya kau pulang dengan cepat!"Drusehl menjawab dengan tersenyum senang

"Apa sebegitu butuhnya uang bagi Kaa-san?"Naruto bertanya dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Tentu saja Naruto! Aku tidak bisa membesarkanmu jika tidak punya uang dan juga kita tidak bisa makan jika tidak punya uang"Drusehl membalas dengan heran

"Kalau begitu kenapa Kaa-san tidak meminta saja padaku? Aku akan bekerja lebih keras dari yang sekarang! Jadi Kaa-san tidak perlu melakukan ini lagi"

"Naruto…."

Plak

Drusehl menampar Naruto dengan keras

"Apa kau berpikir jika seorang ibu akan melakukan hal itu? Atau kau ingin mengatakan jika ibu itu hanya orang yang harus diam dirumah dan melihat anaknya bekerja keras sedangkan dia bersantai menikmati hasil uang jerih payah anaknya dengan mudah! Atau kau ingin mengatakan jika kau sudah tidak butuh aku lagi! Kau tahu, aku sangat senang ketika melihatmu waktu itu saat kau masih bayi dan ditaruh dikeranjang didepan rumah ini, tapi apa balasan yang kuterima? Aku sudah berjuang susah payah dan kau membalas semua yang kulakukan hanya dengan ini?! Jika kau tidak ingin berada disini, pergilah! Dengan tidak adanya dirimu aku tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras, aku bisa hidup seperti dulu!"Drusehl berkata dengan datar dan kesal pada Naruto yang membulatkan matanya

"Tidak Kaa-san, aku minta maaf!"Naruto menundukan kepalanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi

"Kau pikir hanya dengan maafmu, kau bisa menyembuhkan luka dihatiku yang baru saja kau torehkan! KAU PIKIR ITU BISA?"Drusehl berteriak diakhir kalimatnya dengan menangis

"Baiklah, jika dengan perginya aku Kaa-san akan senang dan tidak perlu menderita lagi, aku akan pergi!"Naruto berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari rumah

Naruto berjalan tanpa tujuan, ia pergi dengan perut kosong dan terus berjalan dengan mata kosong, ia terus berjalan di malam hari ini dan ia melihat bangunan besar, dan berpikir bisa menjadi tempatnya tidur untuk malam ini dan memasukinya, lalu ia tidur setelah memasukinya

7 jam berlalu setelah Naruto masuk kedalam bangunan itu, saat Naruto sadar ia berada ditempat lain dimana tempat ini penuh dengan es dan sejauh mata memandang hanya ada es saja

"Dimana aku"Naruto berkata dengan melihat sekitar dan banyak makhluk aneh yang berada disekitar menghiraukan Naruto karena Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya, lalu Naruto berdiri dan mulai berjalan, makhluk aneh yang berada disekitarnya merespon pergerakan Naruto dan bergerak kearah Naruto yang berjalan dengan lambat

"Jangan mengangguku!"Naruto berkata dengan datar dan mengeluarkan pisau dari pisaunya

Srash

Naruto menebas makhluk berbentuk kadal besar didepannya dengan sekali serang dan makhluk itu mati, lalu ia melihat makhluk aneh yang tersisa dengan tajam

Crash Srash Crash Sring

Naruto membunuh semua makhluk itu tanpa belas kasih

"Mungkin makan para makhluk ini saja malam ini!"Naruto melihat tumpukan mayat hewan yang ia bunuh tadi

40 menit

Naruto kembali berjalan dipadang es ini

"Jika terus berada disini, aku akan mati! Tapi aku tidak ingin mati dulu, sebelum menepati janjiku pada Hakuei!"Naruto melihat didepannya terdapat Singa es yang menatapnya tajam

"Groa"Makhluk itu melihat Naruto dengan tajam

"Minggir"Naruto menatap balik hewan itu tajam

Sring Krak

Naruto membunuh makhluk itu dengan seketika

Trank

2 buah pedang yang berbeda terletak saat makhluk itu mati, yang satu pedang berbilah 2 dengan gagang biru dan pelindung pedang Kristal, dan satu lagi pedang dengan bilah 1 dan gagang hitam dan juga pelindung pedang hitam

"Kubawa saja! Aku bisa membawanya untuk kujual"Naruto mengambil 2 pedang itu dan menyimpannya dipunggung

2 jam berlalu

Sudah 2 jam ia menyusuri tempat ini dan dia bertemu dengan beruang es, babi es, naga es, rubah es, ular es, dan terakhir kambing es, mereka semua sangatlah gila kekuatannya

"Jika saja dulu saat aku masih kecil tidak belajar bermain pedang dan bela diri aku pasti sudah mati tadi!"Naruto terus berjalan dan berhenti digerbang dengan didepannya dan lingkaran kecil didepan gerbang yang mana dilingkaran itu ada lubang-lubang yang berjumlah 7 _'Apa ini untuk 8 pedang tadi? Tapi kenapa hanya ada tujuh lubang?'_ Naruto melihat tulisan yang ada dibawahnya tapi tidak bisa membacanya

"Kumasukan saja semua kecuali yang berbeda"Naruto memasukan semua pedang bilah satu yang gagang pedangnya warnanya sama semua

Drekk

"Beruntung"Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam gerbang dan didepannya hanyalah ruang dengan batu-batu yang mirip dengan perhiasan"Ini benar-benar membuat seluruh usahaku sia-sia! Padahal kupikir ini adalah jalan keluarnya tapi salah"Naruto melihat sekeliling karena bisa saja ada pintu rahasia atau semacamnya

Sung

Benda biru dari batu belati yang terdapat ditengah ruangan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto

"Apa kau yang akan menjadi raja?"Makhluk biru yang berperawakan seperti perempuan namun dengan pakaian yang sopan

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang mencari jalan keluar dan juga uang!"Naruto menjawabnya dengan simple

"Tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini! Jika aku tidak memperbolehkannya!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu memperbolehkannya!"Naruto mengacungkan pedang yang dia dapat dari singa tadi

Sring

Naruto menebas makhluk itu tapi tidak berefek apapun karena makhluk itu segera kembali seperti semula

"Percuma saja, aku penguasa disini! Aku tidak terkalahkan dalam dungeon ini!"

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus membuatmu mengizinkanku keluar?"

"Yah, karena jarang ada orang yang masuk kedalam Dungeon dan berhasil sampai ketempat ini apalagi orang itu tidak berminat dengan kekuatan yang ada didalam dungeon, jadi bagaimana jika kita mengobrol saja? Mungkin saja kau bisa membuatku memperbolehkanmu keluar"

"Boleh saja"Naruto menjawab dengan datar, makhluk itu menyusut menjadi wanita cantik bersurai perak dan pakaian bangsawan yang sopan

"Kalau begitu perkenalan dulu, namaku Lucifuge, siapa namamu?"Wanita itu tersenyum dengan lembut, bahkan senyumnya bisa membuat laki-laki meleleh seketika

"Naruto, Naruto Hyueli, itu namaku! Jadi Lucifuge-san apa yang ingin kau obrolkan denganku?"Naruto membalas dengan datar

"Ya ampun, nadamu datar sekali! Apa kau tidak bisa membalas dengan sedikit ceria atau sesuatu?"Lucifuge berkacak pinggang dengan kelakuan Naruto yang berkata datar

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan Lucifuge?"Naruto membalas dengan jengkel dan kesal

"Nampaknya kau sedang depresi, karena itu kau berkata datar agar orang lain tidak tahu bagaimana suasana hatimu!"

"Berisik, kau menjengkelkan sekali!"

"Ara, kau harus membuatku berubah pikiran jika ingin keluar dari tempat ini"Lucifuge membalas dengan tersenyum

"Wanita licik! Jadi apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Pertama dari mana kau belajar menggunakan pedang? saat aku melihatmu mengalahkan semua makhluk di dungeon ini dengan mudah, aku tidak bisa menyangka jika itu semua hanya dengan ilmu pedang dan juga kekuatan fisikmu juga besar tidak seperti orang normal, tidak bahkan kekuatan fisikmu itu tidak normal, anak berusia 13 tahun memiliki kekuatan fisik sebesar itu, bukannya itu aneh!"

"Jika semua orang berlatih saat mereka kecil! Pasti bisa melakukan hal yang kulakukan tadi!"

"Lalu sejak kapan dan apa alasanmu berlatih?"

"Aku berlatih sejak 2 tahun dan alasanku berlatih sudah tidak ada sekarang"

"Hmm, begitu, kalau begitu akan kubiarkan kau keluar dari tempat ini!"Lucifuge berkata dengan tersenyum

Sring

Lingkaran sihir tercipta ditanah yang Naruto pijak

"Silahkan pergi"Lucifuge menyapa dengan tersenyum"Aku juga"

Sring

Lucyfuge berubah menjadi cahaya dan menuju pedang yang Naruto pungut saat melawan singa tadi

2 hari sudah berlalu

Sudah 2 hari sejak Naruto keluar dari Dungeon dengan keadaan pingsan

"Engghhh"Naruto melenguh dengan memegang wajahnya"Dimana aku?"Naruto melihat sekitarnya yang merupakan ruangan yang didekor dengan gaya bangsawan

"Kau sudah sadar Naruto"Perempuan yang berumur 15 tahunan berada disamping Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Hakuei, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Ini adalah kekaisaran Kou, jadi bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu! Saat aku keluar dari tempat itu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa!"

"Begitu, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan dulu!"Hakuei berkata dengan tersenyum pada Naruto yang juga ikut tersenyum

"Aku ikut saja!"

Naruto dan Hakuei kini tengah berjalan dipinggir prajurit yang sedang berlatih

"Siapa bocah itu?"

"Entahlah, Hakuei-sama memutuskan untuk membawanya!"

"Apa dia orang penting?"

"Jangan Tanya padaku!"

Para prajurit berbisik-bisik melihat Naruto berjalan bersama Hakuei

"Apa tidak apa-apa, aku berjalan disisimu?"Naruto bertanya pada Hakuei yang tersenyum

"Tentu saja, lagipula tidak ada masalah apapun bukan!"Hakuei membalas dengan tersenyum dan bingung akan pertanyaan Naruto

' _Dia tidak mengerti perkataanku! Tapi seperti biasa dia terlalu baik! Tapi kalau dilihat lagi aku memakai pakaian putih yang bagus juga'_ Naruto memegang kepalanya heran, lalu ia melihat pakaiannya yang sudah berubah

"Hakuei, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan juga siapa dia?!"Orang yang memiliki perawakan umur 19 tahunan bertanya pada Hakuei yang berjalan bersama Naruto

"Saya sedang menemani teman saya, yang kebetulan saya temukan di depan gerbang, Kouen-dono!"

"Begitu, lalu apa yang kau lakukan didepan gerbang istana kami?"orang yang sudah diketahui bernama Kouen ini bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Aku tidak tahu! Yang aku tahu, aku sadar dikamar itu! Dan selebihnya aku tidak ingat"

"Begitu, tapi Hakuei, bukannya sekarang kau seharusnya bersiap, karena kau akan pergi kedalam dungeon"

"Karena ada sedikit waktu luang, saya menemani teman saya untuk berkeliling istana dulu! Kalau begitu saya akan bersiap!"Hakuei menyatukan 2 tangannya (Tahulah yang suka nonton Magi) pada Kouen, Kouen segera pergi setelah menerima balasan dari Hakuei

"Maaf ya Naruto, aku hanya bisa menemanimu sebentar!"

"Tidak apa, lagipula untuk apa kau memasuki Dungeon?"

"Untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Raja!"

"Kekuatan Raja! Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyatukan seluruh dunia menjadi 1 kesatuan!"

"Hati-hati"

"Baiklah"Hakuei segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang juga kembali kekamarnya dirawat

' _Hahhh jika aku ikut campur, itu akan membuat posisi Hakuei semakin sulit! Lebih baik aku melihat saja'_ Naruto kembali dan mengikuti Hakuei pergi

Other place

Bangunan yang berbentuk seperti pilar, menjulang keatas, dimana Hakuei dengan ditemani Judal dan beberapa pasukan

"Sampai berapa lama kau akan mengikuti kami?!"Judal berkata tanpa berbalik

"Jadi kau menyadariku dari awal ya"Naruto keluar dengan pakaian baru diberikan oleh pegawai istana

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Hakuei bertanya dengan terkejut melihat Naruto

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat dungeon saja! Tenang saja aku tidak akan ikut campur kok!"

"Kalau begitu baguslah! Karena siapapun orang yang memasuki Dungeon ada kemungkinan tidak akan kembali lagi!"Hakuei bernafas dengan lega

"Mumpung kau ada disini, bagaimana jika kau juga ikut masuk? Tenang saja kau pasti bisa kembali hidup-hidup! Lagipula pasti akan membosankan hanya melihat dungeon-nya saja bukan!"Judal melihat Naruto yang sekarang tengah berpikir

"Judal, jangan libatkan Naruto! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

"Apa kau tidak yakin denganku?"

"Baiklah, aku ikut!"Ucapan Naruto membuat Hakuei terkejut

"Tapi Naruto-"

"Hakuei, sudah hentikan saja! Rasa khawatirmu itu terlalu berlebihan!"Judal berkata dengan mengorek telingannya

"Baiklah"Hakuei membalas dengan menghela nafas, lalu mereka semua masuk kedalam dungeon

Sring

Mereka semua tertelah masuk kedalam dungeon yang dimana didalamnya adalah sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan

"Ini berbeda dengan yang pernah kukunjungi!"Naruto bergumam melihat bangunan-bangunan yang diterpa angin kuat

Tzztttt

Makhluk yang berbentuk seperti serigala tiba-tiba saja tersambar petir

"Sepertinya makhluk disini agresif juga! Tapi inilah yang membuat dungeon menarik!"Judal mengangkat tongkat ditangan kanannya dengan tersenyum senang

"Sepertinya kau kuat juga! Bisa mengalahkan serigala itu dengan sekali serang!"Naruto melihat serigala itu yang gosong

"Tentu saja! Karena aku ini Magi, jadi wajar jika aku ini sangat kuat!"

"Magi, apa itu?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Magi adalah orang yang memiliki pasokan Magoi tidak terbatas, Magi adalah orang yang dicintai para rukh"Hakuei menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang bingung

"Hmm, begitu, ayo kita taklukan saja tempat ini!"Naruto berkata dengan senang yang ditanggapi dengan senang juga oleh Hakuei

"Yeah"

' _Dicintai oleh rukh, omongan bodoh sekali! Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mencintai secara terus-menerus, selama ada cinta kebencian juga akan ada, jadi apa arti perkataan Hakuei tadi'_ Naruto berjalan dengan berpikir

"OUUH"Para prajurit panic melihat serigala raksasa yang diselimuti angin melihat mereka dengan ganas

Sleb Sleb Sleb Sleb

Serigala itu tertusuk es besar disekujur tubuhnya

"Jangan takut pada anjing seperti itu!"Judal terus berjalan bersama Hakuei yang tenang saja

Ruang harta

Kini mereka semua berada diruang harta, tempat jin dan semua harta berada disini sesuai namanya

"Jin keluarlah!"Judal berkata dengan tenangnya

"Siapa yang akan menjadi Raja diantara kalian?"Sosok makhluk berwarna biru dengan perawakan wanita dan tidak menggunakan pakaian dibagian atasnya kecuali rantai yang mengikat putting didadanya

"Aku"Hakuei menjawabnya dengan lantang

"Hmm, jadi kau ya!"Jin itu melihat ke semua orang yang berada disana"Rupanya ada penakluk Dungeon juga disini"Jin itu melihat kearah Naruto

"Aku"Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung

"Naruto, kau pernah menaklukan dungeon!"Hakuei berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Memang aku pernah memasukinya! Tapi apa maksud penakluk dungeon?"

"Artinya kau sudah mendapatkan kekuatan dari jin yang berada dalam dungeon! Tapi tidak kusangka bocah yang daritadi terus mengikuti kami adalah penakluk dungeon! Lalu siapa yang membimbingmu, Sheherazade atau Yunan?"Judal melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tertarik

"Aku tidak kenal dengan 2 orang yang kau katakan, tapi aku menaklukannya sendiri! Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

"Ara-ara, ternyata orang ini kuat juga, bisa menaklukan dungeon seorang diri"Jin itu melihat Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Kalau begitu kita Tanya saja langsung! Tunjukan pedangmu"Judal melihat tanda jin berada dipedangnya dan menyuruhnya memperlihatkan pedangnya

"Ini"Naruto menarik pedang yang ia dapat dari dungeon dan membawanya kesini, lalu Judal menyentuhnya dan keluarlah makhluk biru

"Lucyfuge, jadi kau yang ditaklukan! Tapi jarang sekali melihat dungeon-mu bisa ditaklukan, tapi apa benar yang dikatakan pemuda itu tadi, dungeon-mu ditaklukan tanpa ada bimbingan dari Magi?!"Jin itu melihat Lucyfuge dengan tertarik

"Yeah, jujur saja, aku terkejut melihatnya bisa melewati semua rintangan yang kusiapkan, walaupun dia sangat gagal sebagai Raja!"

"Lalu kenapa kau memilihnya?"

"Karena aku tertarik!"

"Kau tidak berubah Lucyfuge"

"Tunggu-tunggu, jadi kau berada dipedangku, daritadi!"Naruto berteriak protes pada Lucyfuge yang memasang wajah yang jawabannya tentu saja

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Bukannya kau ingin keluar waktu itu? Jadi untuk bisa keluar dari sana, aku harus menyetujuimu sebagai kandidatku"

"Kau selalu baik seperti biasa Lucifuge!"Paimon melihat Lucifuge dengan tersenyum

"Haaahhhh hentikan obrolan kalian, dan kita lakukan saja penaklukan dungeonnya!"Judal berkata dengan bosan akan obrolan 2 jin ini

"Hmm, wanita itu sepertinya memiliki wibawa dan juga kebijaksanaan, baiklah aku menyetujuinya! Dan juga berkumpullah akan kukirim kalian keluar!"Lucifuge kembali ketempatnya, lalu mereka semua berkumpul di satu tempat dan

Sring

Mereka semua menghilang ditempat itu tanpa terkecuali

Luar Dungeon

Kini mereka semua berada di luar dungeon dengan berbagai harta yang mereka dapatkan dari tempat itu

"Ini berbeda sekali dengan cara keluarku!"Naruto melihat tebing yang berada didepannya

"Kau menaklukannya dengan tidak diakui jadi itu hal yang wajar! Walaupun masih aneh ada jin yang mau menjadi pelayan tanpa memikirkan seperti apa majikannya?!"Judal berkata dengan berjalan menjauh

' _Apa-apaan dengan orang itu? Dia itu sangat aneh sekali! Dan juga dia itu Magi, aku tidak tahu dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan statusnya tapi kekuatan yang dimilikinya juga diluar nalar, aku harus berhati-hati jika bicara dengannya!'_ Naruto melihat Judal yang melompat keatas tidak mempedulikan mereka semua

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"Hakuei melihat Naruto yang terus melihat Judal berkata menyadarkannya

"Y..yeah"Naruto membalas dengan cepat dan mengikuti mereka

Skip time 2 bulan

Naruto kini tengah menemani Hakuei yang sedang bernegosiasi, yeah sekarang Hakuei diangkat menjadi jendral dan memimpin sebuah pasukan yang akan menaklukan suku Jrisy yang tinggal disebuah desa yang berbatasan dengan pelabuhan

"Baiklah, kami akan menerima kesepakatannya!"Kepala suku Jrisy yang menggunakan atasan jerami dan bawah jerami juga berkata dengan tegas

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya"Hakuei tersenyum dengan keputusan kepala suku ini dan berdiri lalu beranjak pergi dengan Naruto

"Hakuei, apa kau tahu jika yang kau lakukan tadi sangatlah berbahaya dan beresiko?!"Naruto berkata dengan berjalan pergi bersama Hakuei

"Yeah, aku tahu, tapi untuk menyatukan dunia tanpa pertumpahan darah kita harus saling mengerti agar bisa membentuk dunia tanpa perang lagi!"

"Itu terlalu berbahaya! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan melakukan hal seperti ini! Bukannya saudaramu menggunakan kekuatan militer untuk menaklukan wilayah lain bukan, kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya juga?"

"Jika aku melakukannya, kebencian akan ada didalam hati mereka dan akan kembali ada perang! Dan juga Naruto terima kasih kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kau tidak usah khawatir!"Hakuei melihat Naruto dengan tersenyum yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa membalas perkataannya

"Hakuei-sama, bagaimana negosiasinya?"

"Semuanya berjalan lancer Seishun, mereka setuju bergabung dengan kekaisaran kou!"Hakuei membalas dengan senang _'Hakuei, jika kau terlalu naif pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang akan menderita! Tapi apa aku yang salah karena terlalu waspada dan terlalu melihat kedepan'_ Naruto melihat Hakuei dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan

"Ada apa Naruto-dono, melihat Hakuei-sama seperti itu?"Orang yang bernama Seishun bertanya pada Naruto yang terus melihat Hakuei

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Seishun"Naruto membalas dengan melihat Seishun yang menaruh hormat padanya

Kekaisaran Kou

Karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas negosiasi yang diberikan padanya Hakuei segera kembali untuk melaporkannya pada kaisar, Hakuei memimpin pasukan dengan anggun dan Naruto yang mengikutinya

"Kenapa bocah seperti dia bisa menjadi tangan kanan Hakuei-sama?"

"Kudengar ia telah menaklukan dungeon!"

"Benarkah?"Suara bisik-bisik prajurit yang masih terdengar oleh Hakuei dan Naruto tapi mereka abaikan

"BUKA GERBANGNYA"Pintu ganda besar yang merupakan gerbang masuk kedalam istana Kou, Hakuei bersama pasukan yang dipimpinnya masuk kedalam istana setelah gerbangnya dibukakan

"Naruto aku akan pergi ke kaisar dan melaporkan negosiasinya! Kau akan kemana saat aku melapor?"

"Ohh, ada apa kau penasaran seperti itu?"Naruto membalas dengan muka meledek

"Jawablah yang serius, aku yang bertanggung jawab akan dirimu! Jadi aku harus tahu kegiatanmu!"Hakuei membalas dengan tegas

' _Ahhh Hakuei tidak bisa diajak bercanda seperti dulu'_ Naruto membatin dengan lelah"Mungkin aku akan berkeliling atau kembali keruanganku!"

"Begitu"Hakuei segera pergi menuju ruangan kaisar, begitupun Naruto yang berjalan menuju istana untuk berkeliling

Naruto place

Kini Naruto tengah berjalan dengan bosan, karena sekarang ini ia akan mengelilingi istana besar yang mungkin butuh seharian untuk berkeliling di istana ini, tapi ia melihat anak berambut hitam tengah berlatih dengan tombak dan juga orang yang memakai topeng aneh

"Hebat sekali pangeran, kau sudah bisa memanipulasi magoimu!"orang itu berkata dengan datar pada anak yang berumur sekitar 12 tahun"Dan juga apa kau berniat terus mengamati pemuda?"orang itu melihat ke Naruto yang melihat dari teras istana

"Niatnya sih begitu! Lagipula latihan yang kalian lakukan itu menarik untuk dilihat!"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum

"Oh, apa kau juga ingin berlatih memanipulasi magoi?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Yeah, asal anda bisa membayar!"

' _UUDL (Ujung-ujungnya Duit Lagi)'_ Naruto membatin dengan heran"Yeah, aku punya uang, jadi bagaimana jika kita mulai saja?!"

Skip time 2 tahun

Naruto kini berteman dengan Hakuryu yang merupakan orang yang belajar bersama dalam memanipulasi magoi, yah walau ia butuh waktu untuk bisa berteman dengan Hakuryuu karena ia adalah pribadi yang tertutup

"Naruto-dono, bagaimana jika kita latih tanding?"Hakuryu menodongkan tombaknya pada Naruto

"Nanti saja, sekarang ini aku harus menemani Hakuei dalam penaklukan Suku Ryuin yang sedang meningkatkan kekuatan militernya!"

"Mengecewakan, namun semoga selamat!"Hakuryu memberi hormat pada Naruto yang berjalan pergi _'Orang yang bisa membuka hatiku hanya kakakku dan Naruto-dono, mereka berdua sangat baik dan cocok, kuharap mereka terus seperti itu'_ Hakuryu melanjutkan latihannya dengan tersenyum

Naruto place

Naruto kini berjalan dengan cepat pada pasukan Hakuei yang menunggunya

"Naruto kau terlambat!"Hakuei berkata dengan tegas pada Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya dengan memegang bagian belakang kepala _'Hakuei sekarang sangat tegas dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda!'_ Naruto membatin dengan heran, lalu ia menaiki kuda dan berangkat bersama Hakuei dan pasukannya

"Hakuei, bagaimana rencanamu dalam menaklukan suku Ryuin? Mereka tengah meningkatkan kekuatan militer mereka untuk melawan kekaisaran Kou! Jadi negosiasi tidak akan didengarkan oleh mereka!"Naruto yang sudah lama bersama Hakuei, tahu bahwa Hakuei selalu memilih negosiasi sebagai pilihan pertama dari berbagai pilihan yang ada dan penyerangan sebagai pilihan terakhir, dan dia sangat keras kepala, tidak bisa dinasehati oleh Naruto

"…."Tanpa jawaban dari Hakuei membuat Naruto menghela nafas heran dengan betapa keras kepalanya Hakuei

4 jam perjalanan

Kini mereka sampai diperbatasan desa suku Ryuin dan membangun markas disini

"Si Hakuei itu sulit sekali dinasehati jika terlalu baik, orang akan menganggap rendah dirinya dan pada akhirnya mereka akan menyombongkan diri!"Naruto berkata dengan kesal

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Hakuei bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada pohon

"Hakuei, apa kau tidak berpikiran jika pikiranmu itu terlalu naif?"

"Untuk menyatukan seluruh dunia, orang-orang harus saling mengerti, dengan begitu perang tidak akan terjadi di masa depan!"

"Itu mustahil! Tidak mungkin orang-orang bisa mengerti satu sama lain!"Hakuei membuat ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan pada Naruto

"Jadi kau ingin bilang, jika perang lebih baik begitu!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Hanya saja pikiranmu itu bisa menyelakakanmu suatu hari nanti!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu? Segala sesuatu membutuhkan pengorbanan bukan, jadi jika aku bisa menciptakan dunia yang kuimpikan aku rela mengorbankan diriku"

"Itu tindakan bodoh, kau ingin mengorbankan dirimu untuk menciptakan dunia yang kau impikan!"

"Memangnya siapa kau menceramahiku? Kau hanyalah temanku tidak lebih! Jangan berlagak seperti kau adalah saudaraku, ibuku, ayahku ataupun orang terdekatku, kau hanyalah temanku jika kau menghalangi dunia yang kau inginkan, aku tidak membutuhkanmu disana!"Hakuei membalas dengan berteriak kesal pada Naruto membulatkan matanya terdiam

"Begitu"Naruto membalas dengan pelan, berbeda dengan nadanya yang tadi berteriak

"Aku berjanji Hakuei, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi!"Naruto menatap Hakuei yang menatapnya tajam marah, karena terus dicampuri urusan pribadinya, dan

"Aku tidak dibutuhkan didunia yang kau inginkan!"Naruto bergumam dengan tersenyum dan pergi keruangannya

Ruangan Hakuei

Hakuei kini tengah menulis laporan yang akan dikirimkannya kepada kaisar

"Gawat Hakuei-sama! Naruto-dono menghilang dari ruangannya dan tidak ada dimanapun!"Seishun berkata dengan tergesa-gesa

"Itu bisa nanti, sekarang kita harus pergi kedalam desa!"Hakuei membalas dengan cepat tidak mempedulikan Seishun yang terkejut

Jauh di luar markas yang didirikan Hakuei

Naruto berdiri disana dengan hanya membawa senjata dan uang"Sepertinya aku akan mengirimkan surat pada Hakuryu, yah untuk membuat dia tidak berpikir aku berkhianat padanya!"Naruto berlari kekerajaan Kou dengan menyimpan surat yang ia tulis tadi

Skip time 2 hari

Hakuryu kini tengah berjalan menuju ruangan Naruto yang diketahuinya

"Naruto-dono, apa anda ada didalam?"Hakuryu bertanya diluar ruangan Naruto, karena merasa tidak ada jawaban, ia pun memasukinya dan tidak menemukan siapapun

"Apa Naruto-dono belum kembali sejak ia bersama Ani-ue?"Hakuryu melihat sekitar dirinya dan mendapati secarik kertas dan melihatnya

 _To: Hakuryu_

 _Hakuryu maaf yah, aku tidak bisa kesana lagi, yah aku membuat surat ini agar kau tidak berpikiran aku mengkhianatimu, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lagi dan juga soal tujuanmu lebih baik kau mengumpulkan kekuatanmu dengan kondisi yang benar-benar membuatmu berpikir menang, dan juga jika kau ingin bertemu denganku temui aku ditenggara istana ini jaraknya sekitar 3 Km, lalu jangan bawa siapapun, jika kau membawa seorangpun termasuk Hakuei, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu denganku, bye-bye_

 _Naruto Hyueli_

"Orang itu benar-benar tidak berubah! Tapi itu akan makan waktu 2 jam jika memakai kuda, tapi biarlah"Hakuryu berjalan menuju tempat kuda para prajurit disimpan dan memakainya

Tenggara istana Kou

Naruto kini tengah bersandar dengan kegelapan malam yang menyelimutinya"Rasanya sangat berbeda sekali dengan kasur di istana, tapi biarlah ini juga masih lebih baik!"Naruto melihat cahaya bulan yang mulai terlihat dan menyinari Hakuryu yang datang dengan kuda

Tap

Hakuryu turun dari tunggangan kudanya

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar pergi Naruto-dono!"

"Yeah, apa kau tidak akan menghentikanku?"

"Tentu saja ingin, tapi jika itu adalah keinginanmu aku akan menghormatinya, namun kalau boleh tahu apa alasanmu ingin pergi!"

"Tidak ada alasan penting, aku hanya akan menganggu kalian jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi, tapi bagaimana dengan dendammu, apa kau akan tetap melakukannya?"

"Yeah, itu merupakan tujuan hidupku!"

"Begitu, tapi lakukanlah dengan teliti Hakuryu!"

"Apa kau tidak akan menghentikanku?"

"Yeah, karena jika aku menghentikanmu kau akan kehilangan tujuan hidupmu! Memang benar awal yang diakhir dengan dendam akan berakhir dengan kesedihan yang mendalam juga, tapi jika keinginanmu sudah bulat aku akan menghormatinya, dan pastikan kau untuk tidak menyesalinya apapun yang terjadi!"

"Akan saya ingat itu baik-baik! Tapi apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Mungkin saja"

"Aku tunggu mungkin itu!"Hakuryu tersenyum melihat kepergian Naruto yang makin menjauh darinya

=============== TO BE COUNTINUED=======================

Walau masih pemula mohon bantuannya para senpai! Dan juga walau tidak sebagus mohon bantuannya, jika ada yang tidak memuaskan, walau update fanfic yang ini bisa dipastikan tidak akan bisa diprediksi oleh saya-pun


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Magi [Ohtaka Shinobu]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skip Time 4 tahun

Magnostadt

Naruto kini tinggal di Magnostadt sebagai seorang penyihir tingkat menengah, walau tidak hebat ia telah diakui sebagai penyihir tingkat 1 oleh kepala sekolah Mogamett 3 tahun yang lalu saat lulus

"Apa kau yakin ingin terus berada disini, dan tidak mengamati keadaan? Perang akan pecah jika kau terus beraca disini tanpa ada niat membantu!"

"Mau aku membantu atau tidak, itu tidak akan merubah apapun! Sebuah batu kecil tidak bisa apa-apa didalam ombak!"

"Tapi jika batu kecil itu berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah dinding besar! Pasti akan menahan ombak bukan"

"Hahh, jadi apa yang kau inginkan Lucyfuge? Dan juga apa tidak masalah kau terus berwujud manusia! Bukannya itu menghabiskan Magoimu"

"Lebih tepatnya Magoi-mu, tapi seperti yang kupikirkan, ada sesuatu selain magoi didalam dirimu, dan aku tidak tahu itu apa? Walau lebih banyak dari magoimu, kekuatanmu yang satu lagi benar-benar memiliki kepadatan yang kuat sehingga dapat mewujudkan diriku seperti ini dalam waktu 3 tahun lamanya!"

"Berkat itu juga, aku bisa jadi penyihir tingkat menengah! Lalu apa kau tahu sesuatu didaerah ini?"

"Kau juga pasti tahu bukan, jika Reim, dan Kou berniat menginvasi kesini dan jika Reim yang kesini kau akan menghadapinya tapi bagaimana jika Kou yang kesini! Apa kau bisa bertatap muka dengannya lagi?"

"Jangan membahasnya, lagipula aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi! Dan juga jika kedua Negara itu menyerang, kurasa aku bisa menggunakan Masou untuk mengusir mereka! Lagipula kekuatan yang kau sebut tadi, kau bisa terus berwujud bukan, jadi kau bisa membantuku! Lalu soal pedang misterius kau temukan didalam diriku, bukannya pedang itu sangat hebat! Bisa memotong rumah seperti memotong kertas"

"Ahh maksudmu pedang kau gunakan saat aku mengambilnya dari dalam dirimu! Apa sih nama pedangnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya? Tapi yah jika kuberi nama bukan Blue Nears, tapi yah itu hanya sebutannya"

"Yah soalnya tidak sopan memberi nama pada benda yang sudah punya nama!"

"Lucyfuge, apa kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar denganku?"

"Eh, jarang sekali kau mengajakku jalan! Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada, apa kau tidak mau jalan denganku?"

"Baik-baik, aku mau"Lucyfuge melihat wajah Naruto yang ada semburat merah dengan tersenyum, diluar mereka dihormati karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto itu penyihir, kecuali Lucyfuge yang entah apa statusnya dinegeri ini belum ditetapkan?

Bruk

Anak berambut biru dengan pakaian penyihir menabrak pada celana Naruto, setelan Naruto sendiri tidak seperti penyihir malah seperti orang biasa

"Maaf paman?"

"Aku baru berumur 19 tahun, jangan panggil aku paman!"Naruto menjawab dengan kesal pada anak itu

"Hoii Aladdin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Orang dengan pakaian penyihir, bedanya ia memiliki ular dipundaknya bersama penyihir berambut pirang

"Apa yang dilakukan murid akademi sihir disini?"

"Maaf Onii-san, kami sekarang ini tengah dalam evaluasi negeri ini!"

"Hmm, murid dari luar Magnostadt! Kalau begitu semoga beruntung!"Naruto meninggalkan mereka bertiga, Lucyfuge melihat Aladdin dengan bingung dan heran akan perasaannya

"Lucyfuge, ada apa?"

"Tidak"Lucyfuge mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan berlari menyusulnya, tidak ada percakapan karena tidak punya topik yang ingin dibicarakan oleh mereka

"Ne Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya Kou menyerang negeri ini? Kau tahu bukan jika mereka berniat menyatukan seluruh negeri menjadi satu kesatuan"

"Aku akan bersembunyi, tapi jika mereka benar-benar berlaku kejam pada orang-orang disini aku akan menghadapi mereka! Namun jika Reim yang datang kesini aku akan menyambut mereka!"

"Ahaha lebih baik kau bergegas sebelum kau terlambat dalam rapat!"Naruto memang sepertinya akan terlambat karena ia malas untuk rapat sesuatu yang tidak ia campuri

"Biarlah, aku tidak peduli! Paling juga si kepala sekolah itu akan menceramahiku sampai malam!"

"Aku heran kamu mau diceramahi selama itu"Naruto dan Lucyfuge kini sampai pada tempat yang ada gerbang yang memerlukan izin dari penyihir tingkat 1, Naruto dan Lucyfuge memasukinya begitu saja seolah tidak ada penghalang yang terpasang

Didalam

Naruto dan Lucyfuge kini memasuki aula dimana para penyihir tingkat 1 lainnya berada sekarang ini, yah jika dilihat dari umur, Naruto-lah yang paling muda dari semuanya

"Hyueli kemana saja dirimu?!"Laki-laki berambut ungu bertanya dengan geram pada Naruto yang terlambat

"Ahh tadi aku tersesat karena Lucyfuge salah menunjukan jalannya"Lucyfuge sendiri kaget disalahkan oleh Naruto, ia melihat Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Naruto, tadi kau mengatakan apa ya?"Lucyfuge berbisik ditelinga Naruto yang membuatnya merinding merasakan aura dingin dari Lucyfuge

"Lucyfuge tolong aku, jika aku tidak menyalahkanmu aku tidak bisa jalan-jalan denganmu bukan"Sepertinya alasan Naruto bisa meredakan kekesalan Lucyfuge yang mulai bertingkah seperti biasa

"Saya mohon maaf karena terlambat! Kalau boleh tahu, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga semua penyihir tingkat 1 dipanggil?"Lucyfuge bertanya dengan gaya formal pada mereka semua

"Kou berniat menginvasi negeri ini! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya! Tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian semua adalah untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam mengusir Kou yang akan menyerang negeri ini"Mogamett selaku kepala sekolah dan pendiri negeri ini menjawab pertanyaan Lucyfuge dengan serius, seluruh penyihir tingkat 1 di tempat ini terkejut mendengar salah satu dari 3 negeri terkuat berniat menginvasi negeri ini, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk mengusir mereka

"Kekeras kepalaanmu seharusnya kau bisa lunakkan untuk para penyihir dan penduduk negeri ini bukan kakek tua"Ucapan tidak sopan dari Naruto mendapat perhatian dari mereka semua, yah yang melihatnya kebanyakan, melihatnya dengan kesal dan marah berani berkata tidak sopan pada Mogamett

"Naruto, jaga ucapanmu itu!"

"Padahal kau hanya penyihir tingkat menengah yang diakui oleh Mogamett-sama, seharusnya kau bangga dan sadar diri tentang posisimu saat ini!"

"Jadi kalian memilih perang daripada damai! Walaupun perang tidak akan menghilang dari dunia, sebelum dunia ini hancur juga sih! Kalau begitu silahkan pikirkan bagaimana cara kalian bertahan, aku mau pulang duluan! Penyihir tingkat menengah sepertiku tidak dibutuhkan disini bukan"Naruto melihat mereka semua dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya, Mogamett yang melihat tingkat Naruto tersenyum

"Naruto, aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan perang! Tapi kita bukanlah yang memulai, kita hanya bertahan dari mereka! Kou pastinya tidak mau bernegosiasi kecuali jika kita menyerahkan diri! Dan kau tahu sendiri bukan jika negeri Kou menerapkan sistem perbudakan dan penghapusan budaya dari negeri yang mereka jajah! Jika sampai negeri ini jatuh ketangan mereka, seluruh penyihir dan penduduk dinegeri ini tidak akan memiliki kebanggaan lagi!"

"Lakukan saja sesukamu Kakek tua! Yang pasti aku tidak akan ikut"

"Dasar pengecut"

"Yeah, aku memang pengecut"Naruto berjalan keluar bersama Lucyfuge

"Naruto kau yakin begitu cara bicaramu!"

"Berisik, dan juga sudah kuberitahu bukan aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengan negeri Kou lagi!"

"Baik-baik, dasar keras kepala"Lucyfuge berkata dengan wajah yang pasrah akibat kekerasan kepala Naruto

Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang rapat yang sekarang makin panas

"Dasar bocah itu, suka seenaknya sekali!"

"Biarlah"

Luar

Naruto berjalan dengan kepala yang penuh pikiran berkat perkataan Mogamett tadi

' _Kemungkinan besar Kouen dan kekaisaran Reim akan datang, orang licik itu juga pasti datang! Ahh jadi Magnostadt akan diserang oleh 3 sisi, bagaimanapun juga jika aku membantupun, Magnostadt hanya bisa bertahan dari satu sisi saja! Hahh kalian benar-benar membuatku berpikir keras 3 kerajaan paling berpengaruh!'_ Naruto membatin dengan menghela nafas pada saat berjalan bersama Lucyfuge

"Naruto ada apa? Apa kau sakit atau semacamnya?"Lucyfuge melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang berpikir

"Hanya kepikiran tentang yang kepala sekolah katakan! Menurutmu kapan mereka akan menyerang?"

"Kalau prediksiku sekitar 1-2 bulan atau lebih cepat lagi"

"Jawaban yang membingungkan"

Naruto dan Lucyfuge berjalan bersama dengan santai membuat orang-orang disana berpikir seperti sepasang kekasih saja

1 bulan berlalu

Naruto kini dengan pakaian penyihirnya, yah walau dengan jubah dan pakaian biasanya karena ia tidak menyukai pakaian penyihir. Kini ia tengah berkumpul di aula dengan para penyihir tingkat 1 yang lain dan juga para murid

' _Sebelumnya Kou sekarang Reim, kakek tua kau benar-benar suka sekali membuat keributan'_ Naruto membatin dengan sweatdrop pada Mogamett yang bisa-bisanya bertengkar dengan kedua kekaisaran itu, lalu ia melihat Lucyfuge yang pandangan arahnya menuju anak berambut biru yang pernah menabrak Naruto waktu itu"Ada apa Lucyfuge, tidak biasanya kau melihat orang lain seperti itu?"

"Hanya penasaran saja, mengapa aku seperti pernah melihat anak itu?"

"Apa ingatanmu kacau?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja! Yang lebih penting bukannya kita harus membantu sekarang ini! Musuhnya Reim bukan Kou"

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku tentang hal itu!"Naruto memutar matanya mendengar perkataan Lucyfuge

"Baik-baik, lalu kita langsung pergi saja bagaimana?!"

"Bukan saran yang buruk juga! Ayo"Naruto berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Lucyfuge yang membuat pipi diwajahnya memerah karena tiba-tiba

Naruto dan Lucyfuge kini terbang menuju perbatasan dimana mereka melihat pasukan mereka yang masih berada didalam dan para penyihir lain yang tengah mendiskusikan strategi

"Sepertinya mereka akan segera datang kesini!"Naruto melihat puluhan kapal yang berlayar dilaut dengan datar dan mencengkram tongkat yang merupakan kamuflase yang menutupi pedang wadah logamnya

"Lalu apa kau akan memakai wadah logammu?"

"Entahlah Lucyfuge, kenapa tidak kita lihat dulu?"

"Aku peringatkan jangan kau gunakan kekuatanmu yang satu lagi! Walaupun mirip dengan magoi dan lebih cepat terisinya dan lebih padat, tapi itu tidaklah sekuat magoi! Apa kau mengerti perkataanku?"Lucyfuge melihat Naruto dengan tatapannya yang tajam

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti"Naruto melayang menuju para penyihir yang tengah pergi ke medan perang

"Naruto, kau adalah wadah yang kupilih berdasarkan perasaanku! Aku tidak menilaimu berdasarkan akalmu, karismamu, atau apapun aku menilaimu dengan melihat matamu yang dipenuhi kegelisahan dan kesedihan! Aku memilihmu untuk melihat apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bisa keluar dari dungeon-ku, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak mati"Lucyfuge menggumam dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Baik, aku mengerti! Lagipula sepertinya kau sangat mengasihani diriku! Dasar aneh sekali, bukannya Raja Solomon memerintahkanmu untuk memilih raja dengan benar"Balasan dari Naruto membuat Lucyfuge tertawa, Naruto kini terbang ke para penyihir lain yang sudah berada diatas prajurit Reim yang menggunakan armor emas, mereka para prajurit Reim dihujani petir, angin, tumbuhan dan berbagai sihir dari langit yang membuat mereka kesulitan untuk menyerang balik karena posisi mereka yang saling berkebalikan

"Ya ampun, apa aku harus membantu mereka?"

"Sebenarnya apa niatmu kesini?"Penyihir lain yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menanggapi dengan kesal

"Melihat saja"

"Kalau begitu jangan mengganggu!"

"Dasar orang yang membosankan!"

Dhuar

Suara ledakan dari langit membuat mereka terkejut dan menoleh pada sumbernya yang merupakan prajurit Reim yang menjatuhkan guci pada Borg yang melindungi perbatasan Magnostadt ini

"Wah-wah mereka punya senjata yang hebat juga"

Krank

Penghalang pertama hancur berkat prajurit berambut merah yang tiba-tiba datang

"Fanalis, orang dengan kekuatan diatas rata-rata manusia! Ras yang merepotkan"Naruto turun menghadang beberapa Fanalis yang memang tujuan Fanalis itu menuju Naruto

"MATI!"

Swung Kruk

Bagian perut dan tangan dari 2 fanalis yang menyerang Naruto membeku yang membuat mereka pingsan karena rasa dingin yang menjalar diseluruh tubuh mereka, fanalis yang lain tidak tinggal diam melihat rekannya tumbang, mereka mulai berdatangan pada Naruto yang masih diam ditempatnya

"Kalian membuat kesalahan dalam melawanku!"

Kruk

Kaki dari para fanalis yang menginjak tanah membeku oleh sihir Naruto

"Naruto-sama adalah penyihir type es! Dan ia membekukan para fanalis yang menjatuhkan penyihir tingkat 1 lainnya dengan mudah, apa dia benar-benar penyihir tingkat menengah?!"Para prajurit melihat Naruto dengan senang karena bisa menghentikan fanalis

"Heh jangan kau pikir es seperti itu bisa menghentikanku!"Orang dengan mulut yang robek melompat keatas dengan tinju yang akan menghantam Naruto, Naruto sendiri yang melihat keatas mengangkat tongkatnya dan ada ratusan es yang menuju orang itu, ratusan es itu pergi menuju orang itu dengan cepat namun orang itu malah tersenyum melihat ratusan es itu, tangannya terlapisi energi ungu yang membuat Naruto khawatir

' _Type energi, jadi pengguna Household, kalau begitu disini ada pengguna wadah logam'_ Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaannya melihat apa yang ada ditangan orang itu yang sebentar lagi menuju kesini

Tungg

Naruto terdorong kebawah oleh pukulan orang ini

"Benar-benar hebat! Kau bisa menahan pukulanku hanya dengan sebuah tongkat kayu!"Orang itu melihat Naruto yang menahan pukulannya dengan tongkat kayu, menyeringai lebar

Dhuak

Pukulan yang tepat mengenai pipi orang itu membuatnya terpelanting, namun bukannya pingsan orang itu malah tambah menyeringai dan kembali melesat pada Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan kuda-kuda-nya, Naruto menyerang balik serangan orang itu dengan kekuatan yang sama, tanah yang mereka pijak berguncang akibat kuatnya hantaman pukulan mereka berdua

"Apa dia benar-benar penyihir?"Orang berambut merah yang memiliki tanda wadah logam pada pedangnya melihat Naruto dengan tajam

"Benar, ia seperti Fanalis"

Burg

Naruto dan orang itu terlempar kebelakang, dengan wajah yang terluka

"Wah-wah kekuatan fisik fanalis memang hebat seperti yang dibicarakan! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mencoba melakukan hal yang sama denganmu"Naruto melapisi kedua lengannya dengan pendar hitam

"Menarik! Inilah yang baru dinamakan pertarungan!"mereka berdua melesat dengan cepat, orang itu menangkis serangan Naruto dengan seringai yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya

"Maaf tapi kita tengah didalam perang jadi jangan dendam padaku!"Keberadaan Mu pimpinan fanalis yang berada dibelakang Naruto, mengejutkannya! Namun ia tidak bisa berbalik dan menahan serangannya karena orang didepannya ini

Srash

Naruto mundur dengan lengan kirinya yang terluka parah akibat serangan Mu tadi

"Sihir yang kau gunakan tadi! Itu mirip tapi tidaklah mirip dengan kekuatan Barbatos bukan"Mu menunjuk Naruto dengan pedangnya

"Begitulah, aku hanya menggunakan rukh hitam untuk memperkuat kekuatan pukulanku!"Naruto melihat kebelakang dan menutup matanya"Hahh sepertinya akan baik-baik saja, walau aku tidak ada disini! Sampai jumpa"Naruto berbalik pergi pada mereka

"Kau pikir akan kubiarkan lolos"Orang dengan pipi yang sobek itu mengejar Naruto

"Ahaha kau tidak akan berpikir demikian bukan"Naruto berada dibelakang orang itu dengan area yang membeku

' _Sejak kapan ia berada dibelakangku? Aku tidak merasakannya'_ Orang itu membeku oleh kekuatan Naruto

"Sihir yang melampaui kekuatan wadah pelayan, memang hebat! Siapa kau? Kau bukanlah penyihir ataupun fanalis"Mu maju bertanya pada Naruto

"Manusia! Yah walau bukan manusia normal sih! Tapi biarlah"Setelah menjawabnya Naruto menghilang dibalik kabut es yang tiba-tiba muncul

Pinggir kota Magnostadt

"Kau kabur kesini! Cepat juga ya"

"Berisik Lucyfuge, yang lebih penting lagi bocah yang menabrakku waktu itu, ternyata seorang magi, apa kau sudah tahu ini?"

"Baru tahu sekarang, karena waktu itu aku tidak melihat perlindungan ruh padanya!"

"Ahh setelah susah-susah!"

"Ya ampun, kau ini pemalas sekali! Ayo kita masuk dulu"Naruto dan Lucyfuge berada dipinggir kota, yang dimana rumah lain mereka berada di negeri Magnostadt ini, Naruto hanya menurut masuk kerumah bersama Lucyfuge

Grep

Naruto dipeluk dari belakang oleh Lucyfuge yang membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Naruto

"Ada apa Lucyfuge, apa ada masalah besar?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat khawatir padamu dan tidak ingin melepaskanmu! Apa ini mengganggumu?"

"Tidak juga"Naruto melepaskan pelukan Lucyfuge dan berbalik padanya lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir, Lucyfuge sendiri menerimanya tanpa ada unsur paksaan atau penolakan, ciuman mereka hanya berlangsung sebentar

"Apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Yeah, terima kasih!"

DHUAR

Guncangan besar yang mengejutkan mereka, membuat mereka melihat jendela dimana ada benda hitam yang terbang kelangit

"Jin hitam"Perkataan Lucyfuge mendapat perhatian dari Naruto yang tengah melihatnya dengan meminta penjelasan"Jin hitam, terbuat dari rukh hitam, dengan kata lain itu pertanda buruk, atau bisa jadi apa yang terjadi waktu itu, kembali terjadi disini"Wajah Lucyfuge nampak pucat dan khawatir melihat jin hitam tadi, Naruto yang melihatnya segera memeluknya untuk menenangkannya

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau bisa gelisah seperti ini? Bukannya kau ini jin yang abadi bukan"

"Itu bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki perasaan, bodoh"Lucyfuge membalas dengan raut wajah yang merah

"Kupikir orang abadi itu tidak memiliki perasaan, karena orang yang mereka sayangi akan terenggut oleh waktu, orang-orang yang berharga baginya akan menghilang satu per satu, yang membuat mereka sangat kesepian dan berpikir untuk tidak memiliki perasaan saja agar tidak menderita, tapi setelah melihatmu, ternyata tidak semuanya benar!"

"Kau pikir kau itu orang paling benar"Lucyfuge membalas dengan tersenyum kecil perkataan Naruto tadi

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Makhluk itu menuju pasukan Kou berada sekarang ini! Kita sedang membicarakan Kekaisaran Kou yang sangat serakah tentang kekuasaan, mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam mendengar Reim menyerang Magnostadt"

"Kesampingkan masalah pribadimu, jika kita tidak menghentikan pertumbuhan jin hitam, itu akan menjadi akhir dunia"

"Oi-oi skalanya menjadi sangat besar seperti itu! Lagipula 1 jin tidak mungkin bisa mengakhiri dunia bukan"

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan ukurannya, tapi pertumbuhan jumlahnya! Minimal pertumbuhan mereka itu puluhan ribu dan maksimal pertumbuhan mereka bisa sampai berjuta-juta! Dan bila medium terbentuk lalu Illah turun, maka itu akan menjadi akhir dari dunia"

"Apa itu Illah dan medium?"

"Medium adalah perantara, sementara Illah sendiri adalah sang pencipta yang dibunuh Raja Solomon untuk memperpanjang umur dunia"

"Sepertinya kau memiliki rahasia tentang hal ini! Tapi yah jika dunia sampai hancur aku harus tinggal dimana nanti!"

"Normalnya alasan orang bertarung saat dunia dipertaruhkan adalah untuk melindungi hal yang berharga bagi mereka"

"Tapi aku Cuma punya dirimu, jadi selama kau masih hidup itupun sudah cukup! Jika dunia hancur, maka aku hanya perlu mewujudkan duniaku!"

"Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama bukan"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku cara mempertahankannya secara lama"

"Ahh ini bukan waktunya untuk berdebat hal seperti itu! Kita harus cepat!"Lucyfuge berkata dengan kesal dan berjalan keluar dari rumah

"Aku hanya punya dirimu, jika dunia berakhir dimana kau masih hidup! Aku tidak keberatan"Naruto bergumam dengan melihat Lucyfuge yang semakin menjauh

"Hoi Naruto apa yang kau lakukan berdiam diri disitu?! Cepatlah"

"Baik-baik dasar tukang perintah"Naruto berjalan mengikuti Lucyfuge dari belakang dengan malas

================TO BE COUNTINUED===============

Yo kita berjumpa lagi, yah saya sudah bilang sebelumnya jika update fic ini sangat tidak menentu karena susahnya mendapat referensi dan waktu luang, walaupun kalian pasti sudah pikir jika fic ini sudah hiatus tenang saja bakal dilanjut kok, yah walau updatenya gak bakan menentu banget

Penampilan Lucyfuge kaya Grayfia di highschool dxd

RnR Please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Magi [Ohtaka Shinobu]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M (Untuk kekerasannya)

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hoi Lucyfuge, yang kau maksud Medium itu yang itu maksudmu"Naruto menunjuk benda bulat hitam yang melayang

"Yeah, apa ada masalah?"

"Masalah atau tidak, bukannya benda itu sedang diserang habis-habisan oleh Kouen dan keluarga Ren lainnya dengan pengguna Metal Viesel lainnya! Jadi untuk apa kita harus ikut membantu juga?"

"1 juta tidak akan jadi 1 juta jika tidak ada 1"

"Tidak usah pakai perumpaan juga bisa bukan"Naruto mengestrak pedangnya yang dari tongkat

"Wahai Jin Kekejaman dan Kebiadaban, rasukilah tubuhku, dan jadikanlah aku Raja yang agung"Udara disekitar Naruto menjadi dingin dengan perubahan Naruto, tidak banyak perubahan dalam Masou Naruto, yang ada hanya lengan kiri yang terselimut es, dan pakaian kemeja dengan celana panjang warna biru yang seperti es"Baru kali ini aku memakai masou ku dan penampilannya biasa saja"Komentar Naruto

"Maaf ya jika biasa saja"Lucyfuge membalas dengan dingin

"Ah jangan marah juga"Naruto berdiri diatas tebing melihat Medium itu yang terus mengeluarkan jin hitam lalu bernafas

Wuuusssshhhhhhhhhh

Es yang menyelimuti seluruh kota dan membekukan jin hitam serta mediumnya tercipta seketika yang membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada orang yang melakukannya

"Ya ampun mengapa kalian begitu menyedihkan sampai tidak bisa memusnahkan semua jin itu?"Pertanyaan Naruto yang pedas itu hanya mendapat seringainya dari Ren Kouen

"Untuk seorang pengecut yang lari dari tanggung jawab besar juga ucapanmu"

"Untuk seorang komandan yang tidak becus hebat juga kelakuanmu"Naruto membalas perkataan Ren Kouen dengan lantang yang membuat mereka semua melihatnya dengan khawatir

Tong

Kepala Naruto dihantam oleh centong masakan yang pelakunya adalah Lucyfuge

"Apa ini waktunya untuk berdebat? Lebih baik kalian perhatikan medium itu! Es seperti itu mana mungkin bisa mengalahkannya"Es yang menyelimuti medium perlahan mulai retak dan hancur lalu jatuh kebawah"Ternyata efektif juga"Lucyfuge sweatdrop melihat serangan tadi bisa menjatuhkan medium itu

Hakuei melihat Naruto dan Lucyfuge yang bercengkrama dengan memegang dadanya dan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan

"Koumei-nii transfer dia kelaut, akan kuhantam ia menggunakan sihir ekstrimku"Wanita berambut biru dengan pakaian sisik biru yang terlihat vulgar a.k.a Kougyoku

"Dimengerti"Orang bernama Koumei mengangkat jarinya yang dimana makhluk yang berasal dari medium itu langsung berpindah keluat

Other Place

Tempat Gyokuen berada

"Dia mengetahui titik-titik lemah dalam borg Medium, tidak ia mengubah komposisi borg dalam medium bersamaan dengan serangannya, siapa dia? Apa dia bocah yang lari dari Kekaisaran Kou 4 tahun yang lalu, namun ini terlalu cepat untuk perkembangan?!"Gyokuen melihat mereka semua melalui Rukh hitam yang disebarkan boneka-bonekanya

"Kau tahu Arba, karena pengkhianatanmu semua ras harus menderita!"Wanita berambut perak dengan pakaian sederhana yang terlihat bagus untuknya berjalan pada Gyokuen

"Aku mengerti, ternyata Jin-nya keluar dari Metal Viesel, tapi bagaimana kau bisa keluar? Bocah itu tidak terlihat memiliki jumlah magoi yang cukup untuk mempertahankan keberadaan sebuah jin, Lucyfuge"

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu? Dan juga kau salah jika berpikir aku yang mengajarinya! Dia itu tidak perlu pengajaranku, ia akan melakukannya dengan kekuatan dan pemikirannya sendiri jadi camkan itu"Lucyfuge perlahan mulai menghilang

"Sihir proyeksi"Gumam Gyokuen melihat Lucyfuge menghilang

Magnostadt Place

Setelah gagal serangan sihir Ekstrim milik Kougyoku, mereka semua kembali bersiaga dengan jin hitam yang tersisa

"Makhluk hitam itu mengganggu sekali"Naruto dan Kouen berkata demikian melihat jin hitam yang melihat mereka

"Tatapan mata mereka membuatku kesal"

"Ingin berlomba-kah Kouen"Ucapan Naruto membuat Kouen menoleh padanya

"Apa itu?"

"Siapa yang paling banyak menghabisi makhluk menjengkelkan itu?"

"Hehh menarik, mari kita lakukan"Naruto dan Kouen melesat melalui seluruh makhluk hitam itu yang membeku dan terbakar karena cepatnya serangan mereka

"Kenapa mereka bisa santai seperti itu disaat seperti ini?"Alibaba melihat mereka berdua dengan heran

"Dulu En-ni dan orang yang bernama Naruto itu pernah bertarung walaupun pemenangnya mengejutkan, tapi yah tidak apalah, kurasa itu penyebab mereka menjadi seperti itu"Kouha melihat mereka berdua dengan tersenyum

Dhuar Szzz Shuar Dhuar Szzz

Ledakan-ledakan beruntun yang terus terjadi pada jin hitam yang dibabat oleh Kouen dan Naruto yang melesat begitu cepatnya

"Ada apa Kouen, kau terlihat begitu lelah"

"Kheh dasar berkaca-lah sebelum berkata"Kouen menanggapi ejekan Naruto dengan tersenyum, jin hitam yang tersisa mungkin hanya sekitar ratusan

"Menganggu"Naruto kembali merubah lingkungan disekitarnya menjadi es bersama dengan jin hitam yang tersisa

"Metal Viesel milikmu adalah yang paling cocok untuk serangan masal jadi kau pemenang dilomba ini!"

"Biasanya aku akan tertawa dengan mengucapkan ejekan padamu, tapi yah makhluk pengganggu sialan bin ajib itu menghalangiku melakukannya"

"Aku juga ingin tahu penyebab kepergianmu, yah bisa-bisanya kau membuat kami kesusahan"

"Are apa barusan aku mendengar rengekan seekor anjing"

"Kucing liar memang sulit dikendalikan"Kouen dan Naruto melihat makhluk kurus yang selamat dari serangan Kougyoku itu dengan datar

"Rukh hitam"Naruto melihat apa yang melayang disekitarnya dengan datar

"Jadi sekarang kau bisa melihat rukh, lalu apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu pada rukh disekitarnya agar ia tidak bisa meregenerasi dirinya"

"Kau pikir tujuanku disini untuk apa! Tapi yah, sifat menyebalkanmu memang masih belum berubah! Baiklah akan kuurus rukh-nya kau urus makhluk itu"Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada rukh hitam yang berterbangan serta Kouen yang melesat menuju makhluk antara berantah itu

"Seize"Semua rukh hitam yang terbang mengelilingi makhluk itu buyar dan menuju Naruto sebagian, Kouen yang melihatnya menyeringai dan menyerang makhluk itu tanpa ampun

"Itu tidak mungkin!"Aladdin melihat apa yang diperbuat Naruto dengan tidak percaya

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin Aladdin?"Alibaba bertanya dengan cepat melihat raut wajah terkejut Aladdin

"Ia baru saja merebut rukh dan yang paling buruk, ia bisa mengendalikan rukh hitam itu dengan sesukanya!"Para pengguna logam yang mendengarnya melebarkan matanya, itu berarti ia memiliki pasokan magoi yang sama dengan magi

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kouen? Cepat habisi makhluk itu!"Naruto yang sedang mengontrol rukh hitam yang ia rebut melihat Kouen dengan datar

"Bicara sih mudah! Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak membantuku?"

"Baiklah, lagipula ada yang ingin kucoba!"Naruto mengangkat pedangnya keatas dan rukh mulai berputaran dengan jelas namun itu bukanlah rukh yang biasa tetapi rukh hitam

"I am who create it"

"I who stand be oned Sovereignty "

"I curse justice and To yearn it judgerness "

"My creation can not is I use "

"With such i curse her "

"Be create World of emptiness "

Formula sihir yang terbentuk dari perbatasan Magnostad terlihat jelas dan bersinar dengan begitu terangnya, cahaya yang dipancarkan terlalu terang untuk dilihat yang membuat mereka para pengguna Metal Viesel yang berada diseluruh Magonstad menutup matanya

Aladdin dan pengguna Metal Viesel lainnya terkejut melihat tempat mereka berada sekarang! Mereka berada ditempat yang sejauh mata memandang hanya gurun yang sepi tanpa ada apapun

"Selamat datang diduniaku! Yah walau dunianya kosong, silahkan nikmati"Ucapan Naruto mendapat perhatian dari seluruh pengguna Metal Viesel yang berada di Magnostadt, mereka melihat Naruto yang tengah mengangkat tangannya dengan was-was

"Needle of driness"Jarum yang tercipta ribuan tidak puluhan ribu dibelakang Naruto yang terlihat sangat panas melesat menuju makhluk itu tanpa belas kasih, makhluk itu mengerang dengan kuat setiap jarum itu mengenai tubuhnya"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat siapkan sihir ekstrem kalian!"Ucapan Naruto membuat mereka tersadar dan segera saja mereka mengenakan masou

"Meteor Rain"Batu-batu yang terbakar berjatuhan dari langit menuju makhluk itu yang menghantamnya tanpa belas kasih

"Curser Eye"Mata dari empat penjuru melihat makhluk itu dengan tajam yang membuat makhluk itu tidak bisa bergerak

"Nightmare"Makhluk itu sekarang tenang seperti ada yang menganggunya"Sekarang kesempatan kalian"Mereka segera saja berada diatas makhluk itu dan melakukan formasi sihir ekstrem untuk dilancarkan bersama

' _Sial menciptakan dunia ini memang menguras banyak sekali magoi! Apalagi jika kugunakan sembari bertarung!'_ Naruto memegang tangan kirinya yang memegang pedang miliknya, rukh hitam yang ia rebut sudah ia gunakan semuanya untuk mewujudkan dunia ini

BLAAAAARRRRRR

Ledakan besar yang terjadi didepan Naruto membuatnya kembali fokus, ledakan yang tercipta dari formasi sihir ekstrem dengan target makhluk kurus aneh itu

' _Dimensi yang kuciptakan rusak akibat serangan mereka! Kurasa pencipta metal viesel pastilah orang yang hebat!'_ Naruto melihat keatas dimana ada lubang disana akibat ledakan tadi

"Apa berhasil?"Aladdin dan Alibaba melihat makhluk yang diserang menggunakan sihir ekstrem secara bersamaan itu dengan was-was

"Tidak mungkin, ia masih hidup!"Mu melihat dengan tidak percaya makhluk itu kembali meregenerasi dirinya

"Namun sayang sekali disini tidak ada Illah yang bisa kau tarik sehingga aku bisa leluasa menyerangmu"Naruto melihat makhluk itu dengan tajam

"Weapon Not Limited"Berbagai senjata yang tercipta dibelakang Naruto dan berjumlah ribuan yang melayang dan berputar-putar diatas makhluk itu"Lenyaplah"Naruto berkata dengan datar, senjata-senjata itu mulai berhamburan kebawah dengan cepat seolah mengerti perkataan Naruto tadi

Trung Trung Trung Trung Trung Trung Trung

Suara benda yang berjatuhan dengan cepat menimbulkan suara ledakan kuat yang dunia ini hampir hancur

Ctik

Dunia ini lenyap dan kembali seperti semula dimana mereka berada di atas permukaan laut dengan makhluk medium itu berada dilaut yang dangkal, debu menghalangi pandangan mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada makhluk itu

"Apa kita berhasil mengalahkannya?"Kouha melihat apa yang dibalik debu dengan teliti

"Dasar makhluk menyebalkan! Ia terus saja beregenerasi!"Naruto melihat apa yang dibalik debu dengan tersenyum

"Seize"Rukh hitam milik makhluk itu a.k.a Medium direbut lagi oleh Naruto

"Percuma saja Onii-san! Jika kita tidak bisa memutus aliran rukhnya, kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya!"Aladdin melihat medium itu dengan pandangan yang was-was

"Bararaq Saiqa"Suara yang mereka kenal muncul dengan serangan petir kuat yang menghantam medium itu secara langsung

"Oh orang licik memang selalu tampil terakhir ya!"Naruto melihat Sinbad yang berdiri diatas burung dengan datar, Naruto yang melihatnya segera mundur menuju perbatasan Magnostadt dimana Lucyfuge berada

"Apa kau yakin membiarkan mereka? Bukannya kau sudah bilang padaku, akan mengalahkan medium itu!"

"Kondisinya sudah berbeda lagi, dan juga jika orang licik itu muncul maka masalah akan semakin runyam, dan lagi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan diperbuat medium itu"

"Dalam medium itu ada rukh murni dari seorang penyihir yang hanya hidup beberapa tahun, aku tidak tahu siapa tapi rukhnya sangatlah mirip dengan milik magi Magnostadt!"Ucapan Lucyfuge membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukannya!"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya? Lagipula baru kali aku melihat sihir seperti itu! Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kau ini siapa sebenarnya? Walaupun aku bertanya seperti itu, kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu sendiri bukan!"

"Begitulah, mengorbankan 1 untuk orang yang ada, sikap itu memang realistis namunn jika terus melakukannya aku akan kehilangan sisi kemanusiaanku"

"Kau itu Wadah Raja dengan pemikiran yang tidak bisa diterima jadi jika kehilangan kemanusiaanmu, itu bukanlah masalah bukan!"

"Ahh apa kau sedang marah atau sesuatu? Tidak biasanya kau berkata seperti ini!"

"Yeah aku sedang kesal dengan melihat si Arba itu!"Naruto menghela nafas mendengar alasan Lucyfuge dan segera bersiap pergi ketempatnya tadi, dan benar saja rukh yang masih murni itu terlihat di dada medium itu, Aladdin memasukinya dengan wanita cantik yang memiliki surai biru laut menggunakan pengetahuan Solomon

' _Sepertinya tidak akan mudah'_ Naruto melihat dari jauh dimana orang-orang tidak memperhatikannya, lalu ia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan tangan kebelakang

"Connecter"Tangan Naruto yang terlihat seperti memanjang padahal adalah rukh hitam tersambung langsung dengan rukh murni yang berada pada dada medium itu, Naruto menutup matanya

Tempat gelap dan suram itulah yang dilihat Naruto serta 3 manusia, anak keci, perempuan remaja dan kakek tua

"Yo Mogamett sepertinya kau baik-baik saja! Dasar kakek tua keras kepala"

"Ahaha kau sendiri masih tidak sopan seperti biasa! Lalu ada keperluan apa kali ini? Sampai masuk kedalam rukh hitam ini"Mogamett melihat Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Maaf tapi kau akan kukorbankan"

"Tunggu dulu Onii-san kau akan mengorbankan Oji-san untuk apa?"Aladdin langsung protes mendengar perkataan Naruto"Dan juga bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini, ini berada dalam rukh?"

"Benar, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengorbankan Otou-san!"Mogamett yang mendengar perkataan perempuan remaja a.k.a Yamuraiha tersenyum

"Aku ini sudah mati jadi tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu Yamuraiha! Dan juga untuk apa kau mengorbankanku? Seperti yang kubilang tadi aku sudah mati"

"Aku akan menjadikanmu penampung dan mengubah seluruh rukh lain selain dirimu menjadi rukh putih kembali!"Aladdin, Yamuraiha maupun Mogamett terkejut mendengarnya

"Begitu, kalau begitu aku bersedia melakukannya!"

"Onii-san apa hal seperti itu mungkin untuk dilakukan?"

"Kemungkinannya hanya 3 dari 10, jadi aku tidak bisa bilang akan berhasil sepenuhnya, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita mulai saja! Apa kau sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan Mogamett?"

"Baru saja, Yamuraiha dan Aladdin, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi karena sepertinya ini akan memberi dampak pada kalian juga"Mogamett menggerakan tongkatnya pada Yamuraiha dan Aladdin yang terselimutkan cahaya dan menghilang dari sana

"Ternyata kau baik juga, tapi yah hanya baik kepada sesama penyihir!"

"Itu dulu, aku yang sekarang sudah tidak berpikiran seperti itu lagi!"

"Padahal dulu kau memproyeksikan dirimu dan orang-orang Mustasim saling membenci untuk menghasut kami para murid agar membenci orang biasa"

"Kesampingkan saja obrolannya, cepatlah lakukan!"

"Sudah kulakukan, tinggal menunggu diriku yang diluar melakukannya"

Luar tubuh medium

Naruto kini membuka matanya kembali

"Conversion"

Buunnnnggg

Medium itu mulai bersinar dengan rukh hitam yang bertebaran dengan bola kristal hitam kecil yang mengapung ditenganya

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKK OTOU-SAN"Yamuraiha berteriak dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat apa yang terjadi pada medium itu

"Rukh hitam kembali menjadi rukh putih dengan kehendak orang lain"Aladdin melihatnya dengan terkejut, karena kejadian ini belum terjadi sebelumnya, lalu ia sadar dan menenangkan Yamuraiha yang menangis

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum saja dan berbalik

Dhuar

Ledakan terjadi didepannya yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas

"Kau pikir bisa lari tanpa menjelaskan apapun padaku, Rekan-ku!"Kouen berkata dengan senyum yang bangga pada dirinya

"Ya ampun biarkan saja aku pergi, lagipula aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi! Aku ikut campur kali ini karena makhluk itu akan menghancurkan dunia, jadi jika makhluk itu tidak ada aku tidak akan ikut campur!"

"Oh tapi aku hanya ingin kau pergi bersamaku ke Kou dan menjelaskan semuanya?"Balasan Kouen membuat Naruto bungkam karena keegoisannya yang tidak bisa diatasi oleh Naruto

"Lebih baik kau pergi kesana dan membantu saudaramu itu, tenang saja aku tidak akan lari"

"Perkataanmu akan kupegang"Kouen segera saja pergi menuju tempat saudaranya berada yang sekarang ini tengah berhadapan dengan Reim dan Aliansi Tujuh Lautan

"Ahahaha melihatmu dipaksa begitu, terlihat lucu"

"Berisik, dan juga apa kau akan ikut ke Kou bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku ini pendampingmu jadi aku akan ikut kemanapun itu walau tempat yang kubenci sekalipun"Lucyfuge menjawab dengan tersenyum lembut bersandar pada Naruto, Naruto sendiri malah menyeringai mendengar perkataan Lucyfuge tadi

=================TO BE COUNTINUED================

Wooohhhhh saya benar-benar minta maaf, tapi jika tanya alasannya ini karena saya terlalu asik nonton anime sampai lupa keberadaan ini fic, dan juga sepertinya fic ini Cuma update sebulan sekali ya hahahaha

RnR Please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Magi [Ohtaka Shinobu]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M (Untuk kekerasannya)

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kekaisaran Kou

Naruto kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Ren Kouen

"Ternyata begitu, lalu siapa wanita yang bersamamu itu?"

"Jin yang mendiami Metal Vieselku"

"Jika kau sedang bercanda itu tidak lucu, tapi jika kau tidak mau menjawab juga aku tidak terlalu peduli! Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Bergabung dengan kami atau apa?"

"Hmm boleh juga, lagipula tempat bersembunyiku sudah hancur, dan kalian akan bisa menemukanku lagi, terlebih aku tidak suka berada ditempat orang licik itu ditambah Reim sangatlah peduli dengan budayanya"

"Oh jadi sekarang ini kau tengah menjelek-jelekkan negeri orang lain, kebiasaan burukmu memang tidak banyak berubah!"

"Kau juga, sifatmu yang selalu seenakmu juga tidak berubah! Tapi apa kau yakin membiarkan wanita itu berulah sesukanya?"

"Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menanganinya, apa kau bisa menanganinya Naruto?"

"Tidak mustahil tapi yah tidak bisa kulakukan sekarang"

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya tidak usah berbelit-belit"

"Baik-baik, tapi apa kau yakin meninggalkan garis depan hanya untuk bicara denganku?"

"Digaris depan ada Kouha, Koumei, dan Kougyoku, aku tidak perlu khawatir, dan juga kau ini merepotkan jika dibiarkan begitu saja! Tapi apa kau yakin kau bisa terus seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu terus tidak terlibat padahal aku juga pengguna Metal Viesel? Mungkin tidak, tapi aku juga tidak ingin berada digaris depan"

"Hehh apa kau takut?"

"Menyebalkan sekali bicara denganmu! Aku lebih suka menyerang dengan sihir dari jauh, sihir bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata! Metal Viesel adalah salah satu contoh sihir itu, jadi aku ingin mengembangkannya"

"Hmm kalau begitu aku punya tempat yang cocok untuk orang yang suka sihir sepertimu"Kouen menyeringai melihat Naruto yang menaikan alisnya melihat raut wajah Kouen

Other Place

Naruto dan Kouen kini berjalan dilorong yang dimana cahaya kurang memadai jadi tidak bisa melihat jauh

"Tempat riset sihir, tidak kusangka Kou juga memilikinya! Lalu siapa pendiri riset ini?"

"Koumei, dia selalu mengoceh tentang kedepannya dan itu berisik sekali!"

"Maksudmu orang horror yang penuh dengan pemikiran itu"

"Begitu kau melihatnya, tapi kita sudah sampai"Cahaya terang yang menerangi semua penglihatan mereka dimana terdapat pabrik yang menjijikan dan penggunaan sihir dimana-mana, dan makhluk-makhluk buatan yang juga menjijikan dengan jimat-jimat dan para pegawai

"Baru sekarang aku kepikiran jika si Koumei itu jenius"

"Kau itu terlalu banyak tidur Naruto!"Naruto tersenyum mendengar balasan Koumei lalu ia berjalan dan mengambil jimat merah"Mantra sihir api, dan juga cara kerjanya mirip dengan Metal Viesel, dimana hanya tinggal menyalurkan magoi"

"Bagaimana jika kau bekerja disini saja? Sepertinya kau cocok dengan tempat ini"

"Hm aku benci mengakui perkataanmu tapi kau benar sekali, aku cocok ditempat ini"Koeun segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto setelah mendengar balasannya, Naruto sendiri melihat-lihat tempat ini dengan tertarik tapi ia urungkan niatnya terlebih dahulu dan segera pergi untuk mengurus hal lain

Ruangan Naruto

Naruto kini tengah berbaring dikasurnya dengan Lucyfuge yang tengah mengupas buah disampingnya

"Jadi kau menerimanya? Tanpa memberitahuku dulu!"

"Jangan marah begitu Lucyfuge! Lagipula jika kita terus berada diluar dengan identitas yang sudah diketahui, kita akan diburu 3 kerajaan besar termasuk Kou!"

"Lalu kenapa harus Kou? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menemui wanita itu lagi!"

"Aku tidak mau di Sindria karena ada orang licik itu! Entah kenapa aku tidak suka dengannya? Di Leam, mereka terlalu egois yang hanya ingin melindungi tanah air mereka dan memperluas wilayah atas dasar kekuasaan sendiri, sedangkan Kou sendiri meluaskan wilayah kekuasaan untuk menghilang perang yang telah melahap dunia! Jadi apa salahnya masuk ke negeri ini?"

"Masalahnya disini ada Arba! Dan aku tidak suka melihatnya!"

"Arba, siapa dia?"Naruto bingung dengan nama yang tidak dikenalnya disebut Lucyfuge

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Tapi jika demikian kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu bukan, tidak kusangka ternyata kau lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab juga"

"Hahh ekspetasimu padaku terlalu tinggi! Lagipula mustahil aku bisa melakukan semua yang kujanjikan!"Lucyfuge memotong buah yang ia kupas dan menyimpannya dipiring

"Setidaknya kau bisa berusaha bukan! Tapi lebih baik kau berhati-hati dengan Pengguna Metal Viesel Zagan, Magi hitam dan Gyokuen! Mereka bertiga memiliki rukh hitam yang mengalir atas dasar keinginan"

"Aku juga punya bukan"

"Rukh hitam dalam tubuhmu, mengalir karena kekuasaan yang kau cantumkan pada rukh hitam itu sendiri! Walau jika kupikir-pikir lagi kau makin mirip Arba"

"Sebenarnya siapa Arba?"Naruto benar-benar dibuat penasaran oleh Lucyfuge

Tok Tok

Suara ketukan dari pintu ruangan ini membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka

"Silahkan masuk"Wanita dengan kimono memasukinya dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan

"Hakuei-dono ada keperluan apa anda kesini?"Naruto segera bangun dan bicara dengan sopan, Hakuei sendiri terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sopan, biasanya ia selalu bersikap tidak sopan pada siapapun itu tapi sekarang

"Aku hanya ingin meluruskan masalah itu! 4 tahun yang lalu saat kau pergi dari kekaisaran ini! Agar kita tidak canggung dimedan perang nanti!"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu diluruskan! Apa yang kamu bicarakan 4 tahun lalu memang benar, kebebasanmu adalah milikmu sendiri, pertarungan, keinginan atau segalal sesuatu itu adalah milikmu bukan milikku! Karena itu aku minta maaf karena selalu mencampuri urusanmu waktu itu! Kupikir aku bisa membantu, tapi ternyata aku hanya memperburuk keadaan ya"

"Begitu ya"Bibir Hakuei bergetar mendengarnya, tapi ekspresi wajahnya nampak baik-baik saja"Jika ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan dariku, berkunjunglah ke ruanganku"

"Baik"Hakuei segera pergi mendengar balasan Naruto, sedang Naruto kembali berbaring

"Serius, ada apa denganmu? Apa kepalamu terhantam sesuatu sampai bisa membuatmu sopan?"

"Aku juga bisa bersikap sopan! Hanya malas saja, lagipula aku sudah melanggar janjiku jadi setidaknya aku harus bersikap tidak mengenalinya agar ia berpikir aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi"

"Hmm, jadi semacam akting! Hahh kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya"

"Berisik, bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk berusaha!"

"Baik-baik, buka mulutmu"Lucyfuge mengambil piring yang berisikan buah untuk menyuapi Naruto, Naruto sendiri tidak menolaknya dan memakannya dengan lahap

Hakuei yang mendengarnya sendiri hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan alis yang bergetar dan raut wajah kecewa, ia melihat dimana Naruto disuapi Lucyfuge membuatnya kesal

"Apa yang Ane-ue lakukan disini?"Pertanyaan mengejutkan Hakuryuu membuatnya sadar dan memasang ekspresi gembira lagi

"Hanya habis berkunjung kekamar Naruto-dono! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kesini Hakuryuu?"

"Aku mau bertemu dengannya! Karena sudah 4 tahun lamanya aku tidak bertemu dengannya"Hakuryuu segera saja mengetuk dan mendengar perkataan masuk ia segera saja masuk meninggalkan Hakuei yang bersandar pada dinding

Malam hari

Other place

Naruto kini berada ditempat yang gelap segelap malam yang membuatnya kesulitan melihat

"Apa kau menyukai tempatmu sekarang?"Suara yang tidak ia kenal membuatnya menoleh kanan kiri untuk mengetahui asal sumber suara yang tidak ia temukan

"Lalu siapa kau ini? Apa kau juga yang membuatku berada disini?"

"Ucapanmu tidak sopan sekali padaku! Walaupun tahta-ku telah direbut! Bukan berarti kau bisa bersikap lancang padaku"

"Lalu kau ini siapa? dan junjukan dirimu!"Naruto membalas dengan kuat, lalu dihadapannya muncul cahaya hitam yang sangat kelam dan hitam dibandingkan apapun yang ada didunia

"Aku adalah Tuhan! Orang yang telah menciptakanmu, tapi karena Solomon dan para manusia yang kurang ajar itu, aku dijatuhkan dari tahtaku"

"Tuhan dijatuhkan dari tahtanya jangan membuatku tertawa! Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi?"

"Kalian bisa menggunakan Magoi itu karena Solomon yang membagikannya secara merata pada seluruh makhluk hidup agar terjadi keseimbangan! Namun ia terlalu angkuh berpikir jika ia sudah mengetahui nasib seluruh makhluk hidup! Ia pikir hanya dengan membagikan Magoi secara merata itu akan menciptakan keseimbangan dan keharmonisan! Jika ia tidak membagikan magoi secara rata dunia tidak akan berada diambang kehancuran"

"Namun cepat atau lambat manusia akan mencapai teknologi yang bisa mencapai kehancuran dunia! Manusia itu makhluk yang bodoh nan tolol namun sangat mengagumkan! Mereka mencoba menciptakan hal yang mengerikan tanpa mengetahuinya lalu mencoba menyingkirkan apa yang tidak diektahuinya?! Namun semuanya selalu berakhir pada orang lain yang berada disekitarnya!"Naruto menimpali dengan tersenyum"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan perkataan menyukai tempatku sekarang?"

"Pada awalnya kau hanya manusia biasa, sebelum aku menganugrahkan padamu Magoi yang bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat seperti halnya sistem magi yang diciptakan Uraltugo, serta pedang yang bisa memotong apapun dengan berbagai teknik para Pahlawan, Excalibur! Apa kau pikir semua itu kebetulan?"

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan didunia ini! Orang-orang menyebutnya kebetulan karena kejadiannya tidak disangka namun rupanya kejadiannya memang sudah direncanakan untuk mencapai hasil yang telah ditetapkan benar bukan, Tuhan! Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"Naruto melihat cahaya hitam itu dengan datar, lalu ia mendengarkannya, membulatkan matanya mendengar dan segera saja menggertakan giginya

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku sanggup melakukannya!"

"Pedang Excalibur tidak hanya berisi para teknik pahlawan namun kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat dari tongkat suci yang telah kuberikan pada manusia waktu itu! Jadi itu bukanlah hal yang sulit"

"Akan kulakukan sebisaku"Naruto menjawab dengan menundukan kepalanya

Naruto kini membuka matanya dengan tubuh yang berkeringat _'Mimpi, tidak itu adalah pesan yang langsung ditujukan pada mimpiku! Cih jadi aku akan memutar balikan keadaan Tuhan sekarang ini!'_ Naruto membatin dengan kesal dan berjalan keluar untuk mendapat udara sejuk

"Naruto-dono apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"Hakuei terkejut melihat Naruto yang keluar dari ruangannya yang bertepatan saat ia melintas dengan membawa gelas berisi teh dengan tekonya

"Sedang mencari udara segar Hakuei-dono! Lalu Hakuei-dono sendiri sedang apa?"

"Kurasa sama denganmu! Apa kau bisa menemaniku?"

"Boleh saja"Naruto ikut saja karena sekarang ini ia tidak bisa tidur akibat mimpi tadi

Mereka berdua sampai diteras yang berada diistana ini yang berada ditengah-tengah istana dimana pemandangan kekaisaran Kou dan bintang-bintang bisa terlihat dengan indah

"Duduklah"Hakuei mengajak Naruto duduk bersamanya, Naruto menurut saja karena pemandangannya bagus jadi sayang jika dibiarkan saja, namun ia memikirkan hal tadi lagi dan menundukan kepalanya

"Naruto-dono, ada apa?"Hakuei yang melihat Naruto menundukan kepalanya bertanya dengan heran

"Tidak, kurasa aku hanya bermimpi buruk tadi! Sampai sekarang tidak bisa tidur, tapi apa kau yakin bersama denganku? Orang yang selalu menentangmu ini!"

"Gaya bicaramu kembali seperti dulu! Tapi yah aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya kesal saja padamu! Mengapa kau selalu memilih kekerasan daripada kelembutan?! Tapi sekarang aku mengerti"

"Hmm apa itu?"

"Kau memilih kekerasan karena kau sudah tahu jika cara yang lembut tidak akan berhasil bukan! Tapi aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku padamu yang membuatmu muak dan pergi bukan"

"Alasanku pergi bukan karena itu, lagipula aku tidak mengetahui jika cara lembut tidak akan berhasil! Aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja, justru aku merasa bersalah, orang yang hanya bisa bertarung ini selalu menyulut orang yang menginginkan kedamaian untuk berperang! Karena itulah aku pergi"

"Begitu, tapi sekarang kau sudah kembali! Jadi apa kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?"

"Kurasa tidak bisa!"Hakuei hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya

"Apa aku boleh tahu alasannya?"

"Kau harus menuntaskan tugasmu untuk menyatukan dunia dan menghapus perang bukan! Aku ini hanya akan jadi penghalang saja! Berbeda denganmu aku tidak punya tujuan semulia itu! Lagipula tujuanku hanya hidup tenang dengan Lucyfuge!"

"Hmm, tapi jika demikian! Seharusnya kau membantu kami, jika kau membantu perdamaian akan cepat didapat dan kau bisa hidup tenang dengan kekasihmu itu"Hakuei berkata dengan ekspresi tersenyum pada Naruto yang tersenyum juga

"Kamu memang kejam ya! Dulu aku selalu menyukaimu, kamu itu baik, perhatian, lembut, selalu menggunakan cara yang lembut sebelum yang kasar, mudah tersenyum dan sifat memaafkanmu itu!"Naruto sekarang tersenyum getir pada Hakuei yang wajahnya terkejut lalu tersenyum lagi

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya waktu itu?"

"Seorang rakyat jelata mencintai putri kerajaan! Ya ampun impianku memang ketinggian sekali, sampah hanya bisa dengan sampah, sampah tidak seharusnya sejajar dengan orang terpandang sepertimu bukan"Hakuei tidak tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto ia terlihat kesal mendengarnya

"Naruto, berhenti merendahkan dirimu seperti itu! Dan juga aku tidak menilai seseorang dari luarnya, aku bukanlah orang seperti itu"

"Aku hanya bicara tentang kenyataan! Tapi sekarang aku sudah punya Lucyfuge jadi aku harus melupakan rasa sukaku padamu!"

"Yeah, mana mungkin aku mau menerima orang yang mau menduakanku"

"Benar juga"Naruto dan Hakuei berkata dengan tersenyum melihat bulan yang indah sekali _'Jika saja aku tidak mendengar hal itu, pasti aku akan membantu kekaisaran ini menyatukan dunia!'_ Naruto mencengkram gelasnya dengan kuat mengingat mimpi tadi

Esok Hari

Naruto kini membuka matanya dan melihat langit-langit, berkat obrolannya dengan Hakuei tadi malam membuatnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan nyaman

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kau menikmati obrolanmu semalam?"Lucyfuge bertanya dengan aura yang tidak mengenakan

"Yeah, berkata itu aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang!"

Thurk

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang benjol

"Peka lah sedikit! Aku ini sedang marah padamu karena mengobrol dengannya! Jad seharusnya kau menyadari itu"

"Kau yang marah dengan yang biasanya itu sama jadi sulit membedakannya"Naruto masih bisa membalas dengan lidah fleksibelnya

"Ahh aku tidak ingin menghancurkan moodku pagi ini dengan bertengkar denganmu! Lalu ada denganmu semalam? Kau terlihat murung dan tertekan sekali!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"Naruto menjawab dengan cepat

"Hahh sepertinya kita berdua sama-sama punya rahasia yang tidak bisa diungkap! Tapi tak apalah, jika kau sudah mau membicarakannya, beritahu aku! Mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Yeah! Lalu apa sekarang kita terlambat ke rapat yang diberitahu Kouen kemarin?"

"Ouh itu, kita sangat terlambat!"Naruto jawdrop mendengarnya, dengan kata lain pagi yang cerah ini harus ia habiskan mendekam diruangan dengan ceramah panjang lebar Kouen yang menyebalkan

Dhurk

Pintu ruangan Naruto terbanting ketanah dengan kerasnya, menampilkan Kouen yang dalam masou Agaresnya

"Sialan kau Naruto! Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu? Atau kau ingin kukubur dulu agar kau bisa terus melanjutkan tidurmu"Kouen berkata dengan tenang namun aura ditubuhnya menampilakan hal yang sebaliknya

"Ahaha maaf-maaf, sepertinya aku keenakan tidur!"Kouen naik pitam mendengarnya dan segera saja menghajar Naruto yang membuat benjolan dikepalanya muncul lagi"Sebenarnya untuk apa memanggilku kedalam rapat! Aku ini hanya teknisi sihir, jadi aku seharusnya tidak terlibat bukan dalam urusan militer dan perang"

"Hah sekarang ini kita akan pergi ketempat pertemuan dengan magi itu! Dan akan mengetahui kebenarannya!"

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan asal-usul Metal Viesel?! Dan juga kau ini penyihir namun tidak tertarik dengan sejarah penyihir! Dan kau masih menyebut dirimu penyihir kah?!"

"Cih keras kepala sekali! Baiklah aku akan ikut! Jadi kau tunggulah dikapal aku akan bersiap"

"Jika kau terlambat akan kupotong gajimu!"Kouen berkata dengan pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini

"Sialan kau Kouen! Mengancamku dengan itu"Naruto segera saja mengganti bajunya dengan cepat

' _Jadi sejarah Alma Toran akan diberitahukan! Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Magi itu? Walaupun ia adalah putra Raja Solomon, tindakannya terlalu ceroboh dan egois! Dengan memberi tahu sejarah Alma Toran perselisihan antara para raja akan meningkat! Dan hanya tinggal menunggu perang besar yang akan menyelimuti dunia!'_ Lucyfuge membatin dengan memejam matanya

"Oii Lucyfuge, ayo kita segera pergi, Sebelum gajiku dipotong olehnya!"

"Kau lebih khawatir dengan gajimu daripada dihajarnya!"

"Kheh untuk apa aku khawatir hal sepele semacam itu?"Naruto dan Lucyfuge segera bergegas menyusul Kouen yang berada Di Balbadd menggunakan lingkaran Teleportasi

==========TO BE COUNTINUED==============

RnR Please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Magi [Ohtaka Shinobu]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M (Untuk kekerasannya)

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Skip Time 2 Bulan

Perbatasan antara Magnostad dan Reim

Pertemuan Puncak

Sekarang ini Naruto, Kouen, Sinbad, Mu, Alibaba, kelompok Kou + pasukan Fanalis, kelompok Sindria + Pengguna Qi dan ketiga Magi yang tengah mencerna cerita Aladdin tadi

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kau yang harus menjadi raja dunia ini Aladdin?!"Naruto melihat Aladdin dengan santai, Aladdin yang dibilang begitu tentu saja kaget

"Tidak Onii-san! Aku itu tidak bisa menjadi raja! Tapi kalian sudah tahu bukan, jika pengguna Metal Viesel tidak seharusnya bertarung satu sama lain"

"Lalu kau ingin memilih Raja dunia ini"Perkataan Naruto yang membuat suasana semakin panas disini

"Tentu saja Kouen-sama adalah orang yang pantas disini"

"Tidak, Sinbad-sama adalah orang yang paling pantas disini"Kedua kubu mengeluarkan aura permusuhan satu sama lain

"Kau benar-benar hebat memanasi suasana Naruto! Tapi perkataanmu ada benarnya, harus ada orang yang memimpin dunia ini"Kouen berkata dengan tersenyum

"Aku juga sependapat dengan bawahanku"Suara Sinbad dengan ekspresi senyumnya pada mereka membuat mereka terkejut karena tidak menyangka Sinbad akan mendukung dirinya sendiri"Di Kou ada organisasi yang berjalan di belakang layar bukan! Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan dunia pada orang yang mungkin saja bagian dari organisasi itu"

"Ah lidah liciknya mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata"Naruto berkata dengan heran akan Sinbad yang tidak kehilangan kelicikannya

"Lalu kau ini berpihak pada siapa Naruto Hyuelin? Penyihir hebat sepertimu yang bahkan adalah pengguna Metal Viesel mengapa kau memihak pada negeri yang memiliki organisasi yang mencoba menenggelamkan dunia pada peperangan?"

"Karena aku tidak suka denganmu"Jawaban spontan itu membuat seluruh orang disana terdiam, alasan egois macam apa itu

"Ya ampun alasannya egois sekali! Lalu bagaimana pemikiranmu?"

"Menurutku, seharusnya tidak boleh ada yang memimpin dunia!"Perkataan Naruto yang menentang keinginan para pendahulu yang diceritakan Aladdin, mereka semua melihat kearah Naruto dengan tajam

"Apa maksudmu itu Naruto-dono? Walau kau adalah orang spesial yang Kouen-sama undang, bukan berarti kau bisa bicara seenaknya"Pengikut Ren Kouen berkata dengan tidak suka pada Naruto

"Sependapat! Kau hanya orang luar yang kebetulan saja berada disini!"Pengikut Sinbad juga sama

"Mari kita dengarkan dulu pendapatnya!"Sinbad mengangkat tanganya dengan ekspresi cerah dan senyum diwajahnya

"Lalu apa maksud perkataanmu tadi Naruto?"Kouen berkata dengan sikap santainya

"Jika dunia dipimpin oleh satu orang maka bisa dipastikan dunia ini akan kembali seperti semula mungkin hanya dalam 30 tahun!"

"Alasan apa yang mendasarimu itu? Dan juga mengapa kau sudah memprediksi waktunya"Yunan berkata dengan tertarik

"Dunia tidak mungkin bisa dipimpin oleh satu orang! Dunia itu penuh dengan keberagaman dimana satu orang saja mungkin tidak akan sanggup mengikuti keberagaman itu yang menimbulkan perselisihan dan konflik, serta tidak semua orang bisa memimpin dunia tanpa termakan rasa serakah, rakus, malas, dan angkuh, jika demikian raja itu akan bertindak lalim dan malah akan membuat dunia semakin buruk bukan"

"Perkataanmu memang benar, tapi sepertinya kau sangat tidak percaya dengan generasi berikutnya ya"Titus berkata dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Sinbad tadi

"Lalu kau pikir semua manusia itu akan terlahir sama? Salah, semua manusia itu berbeda, walau ada kesamaan namun lebih banyak perbedaan! Dan apa satu orang itu bisa memikul semua beban itu dalam dirinya saat memimpin dunia?"

"Lalu apa pendapatmu? Jangan berbelit-belit Naruto!"Kouen berkata dengan tidak suka

"Menurutku, mendirikan organisasi yang memimpin dunia itu lebih baik"

"Maksudmu, seluruh raja didunia beraliansi dan menjadi anggota dari organisasi itu! Lalu bagaimana jalannya organisasi itu? Sebuah organisasi juga membutuhkan sebuah pemimpin, jika pemimpin itu adalah yang lalim bagaimana?"

"Aku bukanlah orang yang maha tahu, tapi setidaknya dengan itu mereka bisa menyingkirkan pemimpinnya dengan mudah bukan"

"Kheh jadi jika pemimpinnya tidak benar, tinggal singkirkan dan dapatkan pimpinan baru dengan cepat, ini pemikiran iblis!"Aladdin berkata dengan jawdrop

"Oi kaupikir dunia itu akan selalu baik! Tentu saja tidak bukan, jika ada kebaikan maka akan ada kejahatan! Jadi kita harus menggunakan kejahatan dan kebaikan dengan maksimal bukan"

"Pemikiranmu menarik juga! Namun Naruto, aku tidak mau melakukannya"Perkataan Kouen kembali membuat suasana memanas

"Sekarang kau yang memanasi suasana Kouen-kun! Lalu apa alasannya?"

"Tidak semua negara akan setuju dengan pembentukan aliansi yang tiba-tiba dan juga selama perbedaan tetap ada peperangan akan tetap ada! Jadi aku berencana untuk menghilang perbedaan agar peperangan menghilang!"

"Jika kau melakukannya dunia ini akan menjadi sangatlah membosankan!"Perkataan Naruto membuat orang-orang disana bingung dan heran

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto-dono, namun aku juga tidak setuju denganmu Kouen-dono! Jika perbedaan didunia ini menghilang persatuan akan semakin mudah dihancurkan, perbedaan bukanlah pemecah tapi perekat persatuan"Sinbad mengeluarkan suaranya, suasana disana makin panas akibat 3 orang itu yang selalu berisik, yang tidak mempedulikan orang-orang disekitar dan berkata dengan blakblakan

"Heh percakapan orang-orang membosankan!"Suara yang sangat mereka kenal yang merupakan magi hitam kerajaan Kou tiba ditengah-tengah tempat rapat ini

"Judar, jadi rencana Hakuryuu sudah selesai!"Perkataan Naruto mendapat perhatian dari mereka semua

"Ho apa kau mengkhianatiku Naruto?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya membantu Hakuryuu membunuh Ren Gyokuen, hanya itu saja!"Naruto menjawab dengan ringan perkataan Kouen

"Membantu dengkulmu, kau hanya mengikuti pembicaraan ini tanpa membantu kami sama sekali"Judar membalas dengan sinis perkataan Naruto

"Begitu, lalu apa tujuan kalian? Ketua organisasi yang mengendalikan kekaisaran Kou sudah lenyap, apa kalian berniat membunuh semua orang disini? Atau cuman Kouen saja"

"Brengsek kau Naruto, ternyata aku ini jadi incaran dan kau tidak memberitahuku!"Kouen berkata dengan ekspresi tenang dan senyum diwajahnya

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Kouen! Kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini bukan, namun kau selalu membiarkannya! Jadi yah selamat menikmati akibat dari perbuatanmu!"Pengikut Ren Kouen melihat Naruto dengan kesal karena dengan begitu berani menghina dan merendahkan orang yang akan menjadi Kaisar dunia

"Kau memang jenius dalam membuat orang lain marah! Karena hal itu kami dari kekaisaran Kou akan kembali ke Ballbad dan menengahi masalah ini dulu"Kouen berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan selain Naruto, Mu serta pasukan fanalis, dua magi, dan kelompok Sindria! Judar hanya datang untuk memberitahu saja dan langsung pergi

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"Sinbad bertanya dengan penuh percaya dirinya pada Naruto

"Kau pasti sudah menyiapkan suatu rencana agar bisa menyusup kedalam peperangan sipil Kou bukan! Ironis sekali, semboyan 7 aliansi samudra adalah tidak menyerang jika tidak diserang namun sekarang kalian ingin menyerang"

"Apa bukti perkataanmu itu?"

"Lalu bagaimana jika bertaruh?"

"Heh lalu apa yang ingin kau pertaruhkan?"

"Jika kau memang ikut campur dalam kerajaan Kou kau akan mati dengan menyedihkan kalau tidak, aku akan menuruti apapun perkataanmu!"

"Baiklah, ingat perkataanmu itu!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"Naruto pergi setelah mengatakannya

"Sin apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Dia itu penyihir yang bisa mewujudkan sebuah dunia!"

"Dalam waktu terbatas, tapi walau begitu bukan berarti ia bisa mengutukku semudah itu!"Perkataan Jafar hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi Sinbad, mereka pun segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini karena tujuan mereka sudah selesai

Kapal yang menuju Ballbad

Naruto baru sampai dengan sihir terbangnya mengejar kapal ini

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan Naruto? Lama sekali!"

"Berisik ah, lagipula aku ini tidak akan membantu bukan!"

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Kouen berkata dengan nada tertarik

"Aku hanya akan menonton! Orang luar sepertiku yang tiba-tiba saja ikut campur dalam perang sipil kalian hanya akan menimbulkan konflik tidak perlu! Lagipula apa kau berniat kalah dari Hakuryuu, Kouen?"

"Tidak, tapi yah tergantung situasi!"

"Dasar, sejak kapan kau jadi plin-plan begitu?!"

"Sejak aku mengenal orang pemalas yang selalu membantah seperti dirimu!"Kouen membalas dengan pedas pada Naruto yang langsung diam

"Lalu dimana Alibaba? Bukannya ia mumutuskan untuk bergabung kedalam kekaisaran Kou, walau dengan cara licik"

"Tidak usah disebut cara liciknya! Tapi yah kau benar, Alibaba ada dimana dia? Apa dia berada dikapal Sinbad?"

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Aku tadi tidak melihatnya tapi aku juga tidak melihat Magi bernama Aladdin itu!"

"Dengan kata lain ia pergi bersama Aladdin ke tempat Hakuryuu"

"Kau menyimpulkan terlalu cepat sekali Kouen!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu bertele-tele! Lagipula dilihat dari sifatnya juga aku sudah tahu!"

"Kouen, kuperingatkan saja, orang yang bernama Alibaba ini sangatlah menyebalkan, menjengkelkan dan licik"

"Jarang-jarang berkata seperti itu! Lalu apa yang mendasari perkataanmu?"

"Bukannya ia selalu memperdebatkan idealismenya dengan lantang! Dan juga ia memengaruhi orang lain dengan menyentuh bagian dalam hati seseorang yang membuat mereka rapuh dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Alibaba?! Walau jika dirimu itu tidak mungkin, karena kau ini sangatlah menyebalkan jadi bagian dalam hatimu itu sulit disentuh!"

"Jadi kau tidak menyukainya karena ia bisa akrab dengan orang lain dengan mudah! Dasar kau ini seberapa iri padanya?!"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Lagipula untuk apa iri padanya?! Jika demikian posisi-mu di Kou akan tersingkirkan atau mungkin ada pemberontakan bila Alibaba dikeluarkan dari kekaisaran tanpa ada alasan jelas"

"Aku mengerti garis besar yang ingin kau katakan! Karena itu aku akan membuatnya menikah dengan siapanya?"

"Kau lupa dengan nama adikmu sendiri! Seperti yang diharapkan dari Ren Kouen"

"Menyebalkan sekali perkataanmu itu!"Kouen berkata dengan raut wajah yang senang

"Kouen hati-hatilah dengan Sinbad! Mengingat itu dia, ia pasti akan masuk kedalam peperangan ini!"

"Akan kuingat nasihatmu itu!"Kouen berkata dengan melihat kedepan"Tapi Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku kalah dalam peperangan ini?"

"Aku akan kabur dan berkata 'aku hanyalah korban dari Ren Kouen', dengan begitu aku bisa kembali ke kehidupan bebasku yang dulu"

"Dasar orang licik sialan! Kau juga tidak ada bedanya dengan Sinbad!"

"Aku tidak mempengaruhi hati seseorang! Walau aku tidak suka orang licik, aku hanya tidak suka orang yang memanfaatkan apa yang ada didalam hati seseorang! Karena itu aku tidak menyukai Sinbad!"

"Walau untuk keadilan!"

"Yap"

"Dasar orang yang terlalu bebas!"Kouen berkata dengan ekspresi aneh melihat Naruto

"Hahaha, hebat bukan diriku ini!"

"Hebat dengkulmu!"

Kapal yang mereka naiki mungkin butuh beberapa hari agar bisa sampai ke Ballbad sementara itu

Aladdin dan Alibaba Place

Kini mereka berdua tengah terbang yang tujuan mereka tidak lain tidak bukan Rakusho, ibu kota Kekaisaran Kou dimana Hakuryuu berada sekarang

"Alibaba-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hakuryuu nanti?"

"Aku akan memberitahunya sejarah Alma Toran, agar ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berperang dengan Kouen!"

"Jadi kau ingin memberitahu jika pengguna Metal Viesel tidak boleh saling bertarung! Itu terlalu nekat Alibaba-kun!"

"Aku juga tahu Aladdin! Tapi hanya ini caranya!"

"Hahh baiklah aku akan ikut membantu membujuk Hakuryuu-onii-san"

"Terima kasih Aladdin!"Mereka berdua terbang dengan cepat menuju ibukota Kou, Rakushou

Kapal milik Sindria

"Jafar beritahu kepada seluruh aliansi 7 samudra kita akan bergerak!"

"Sin apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?! Salah sedikit saja dunia akan semakin buruk!"

"Tenang saja Jafar aku sudah memasukan mata-mata yang tidak akan diketahui oleh siapapun selain Alibaba!"

"Kau orang yang mengerikan Sin!"Jafar segera pergi setelah mengatakannya

Skip Time 2 hari

Ballbad

Kouen, Naruto dan rombongan pengikut Ren Kouen telah sampai dipelabuhan Ballbad mereka terlihat buru-buru kecuali Naruto yang celungak-celinguk

"Kau pikir bisa lari!"Suara Kouen yang tepat dibelakang Naruto membuatnya terdiam dan menghela nafas

"Pendapatku itu tidak penting dalam peperangan sipil ini bukan! Lagipula sudah ada Koumei yang jenius dalam hal perang jadi mengapa aku juga harus ikut?"

"Sihirmu pasti akan membantu! Tapi aku jadi penasaran apa alasan yang mendasarimu menjadi penyihir?"

"Untuk mengisolasi diri agar tidak bisa ditemukan kalian! Tapi baiklah, aku hanya sekedar ikut rapat tidak ikut perang!"

"Aku tahu itu! Jika orang luar tiba-tiba ikut campur itu akan menimbulkan perselisihan!"Naruto mengikuti Kouen dengan terpaksa yang niatnya untuk santai-santai namun dihadang oleh Ren Kouen yang tahu akan dirinya itu

Istana Ballbad yang dibangun oleh Kou

Sekarang ini Naruto, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Kougyoku dan komandan perang lainnya berada disini

"Mengapa mereka menatapku seperti ingin mengusirku?! Aku juga ingin pergi dari sini jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"Naruto berkata dengan jawdrop melihat komandan lain melihatnya dengan tidak puas

"Kouen-sama apa anda yakin membiarkan orang luar sepertinya berada dalam tempat ini? Bisa saja ia mata-mata"

"Tidak mungkin ia menjadi mata-mata! Kepribadiannya sangatlah menyebalkan jadi aku ragu ada orang yang memperkerjakannya!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"Naruto membalas dengan raut wajah datar pada Kouen yang tersenyum meledek

"Tapi dengan terbunuhnya kaisar sekarang, akan ada perebutan tahta! Dengan kata lain, Hakuryuu ingin merebut tahta darimu, Ani-Ou-sama!"

"Yeah aku tahu itu! Karena itu, kita membunuh Hakuryuu dan meminimalisir pembunuhan pada tentara Kou sendiri! Aku harap kau tidak menghalangi Naruto"

"Tenang saja! Lagipula kurang kerjaan sekali aku menghalangi kalian! Walaupun aku dan Hakuryuu itu punya hubungan baik, aku tidak akan ikut campur urusannya yang kali ini! Lagipula aku hanya pekerja dalam departemen sihir kalian bukan"

"Hehh ternyata kau tahu diri juga"Kouen berkata dengan tersenyum

"Tentu saja bukan! Lalu apa rencanamu kedepannya? Aku harap bukan rencana konyol dimana kau akan menghancurkan seluruh pasukan Hakuryuu dengan Metal Vieselmu bukan"

"Tentang hal itu tenang saja Naruto-dono! Aku sudah menyiapkannya"Koumei berkata dengan tenang

"Wah adiknya pintar sekali tidak seperti kakaknya!"

"Hormatlah pada orang yang lebih tua"

"Baik orang tua"

"Bangsat kau Naruto"Kouen berkata dengan geram akan ledekan Naruto yang sangat menjengkelkan didengar itu

Skip time beberapa jam

Setelah rapat yang lumayan lama telah diputuskan strateginya dengan Naruto yang sangat ingin tidur karena membosankan, akhirnya ia pergi karena tidak ada yang ia lakukan

"Kau yakin pergi begitu saja?"

"Yeah, lagipula darimana saja kau Lucyfuge? Aku tidak melihatmu lumayan lama ini!"

"Aku sibuk mengurusi sesuatu! Dan juga Naruto, kuberitahu kau Arba belum mati!"

"Bukannya Hakuryuu sudah membunuh Gyokuen orang yang dirasuki Arba"Naruto melihat Lucyfuge dengan serius

"Ia hanya dirasuki, itu bukan berarti Arba juga akan ikut mati! Tapi hanya itu yang ingin kuberitahu! Karena setelah sekian lama lebih baik aku kembali ke Metal Vieselku"Lucyfuge menghilang menjadi asap masuk kedalam pedang Naruto

"Memberitahu hal tidak jelas hanya akan membuatku khawatir! Serta jika Arba yang diceritakan Aladdin itu belum mati dimana ia berada sekarang"Naruto terus berjalan keluar dengan santai

Crek

Ia menangkap bilah yang dilemparkan dengan tali

"Apa Sinbad yang menyuruh kalian untuk membunuhku?"Naruto melihat Jafar yang tersenyum dengan datar

"Keberadaanmu terlalu berbahaya untuk dibiarkan! Kau bukanlah Magi, Raja, Pahlawan ataupun petarung! Sebenarnya apa yang kau incar dan siapa dirimu?!"Jafar menarik senjatanya dari Naruto

"Aku juga ingin tahu itu, tapi jika kau tanya tujuanku mungkin aku bisa jawab!"

"Kalau begitu katakan!"

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku! Benar bukan Fanalis pengikut Sinbad!"Naruto melompat menghindari tendangan Masrur yang akan mementalkan dirinya jika tidak cepat menghindar"Penghalang sihir! Jadi karena itu kalian berani menyerang secara terang-terangan!"Naruto melihat apa yang menyelimutinya dengan Jafar dan Masrur, sehingga pertarungan ini tidak akan dilihat ataupun didengar siapapun

Tank

Naruto terpental menerima serangan kuat dari orang dengan bentuk seperti naga, ia mendarat dengan baik dan melihat ketiga lawannya

"Untuk bisa sampai ke medan sihir dan kesini dengan cepat, dibutuhkan sihir teleportasi dan penguasaan sihir yang baik! Sepertinya ini bukanlah ulah penyihir dari kerajaan kalian"Naruto melihat mereka bertiga dengan serius

"Itu tidak benar juga! Dan juga presepsi waktu disini berbeda dengan yang kau rasakan"Perkataan Jafar membuat Naruto bingung

"Jadi intinya, jika kalian tidak bisa membunuhku, mengulur waktu saja sudah cukup! Tapi kalian tidak mungkin bisa menahanku selama berhari-hari untuk menghalangiku maju kedalam medan perang untuk mengatasi Sinbad!"

"Ternyata kau juga akan masuk kedalam perang sipil Kou! Perkiraan Sin benar! Ternyata kau adalah penghalang impian kami dan Sin!"Drakon melihat Naruto yang tidak mengeluarkan Metal Vieselnya dengan tersenyum

"Medan sihir ini tidak hanya membatasi penglihatan dan pendengaran dari luar namun mengunci sihir ku juga, yang berarti kalian tidak bisa menggunakan Wadah pelayan kalian! Yang bisa melakukan ini adalah Mogamett, Yunan, Aladdin, dan Judar, apa ada satu orang lagi yang bisa menggunakannya? Aku tidak merasakan orang yang menggunkana sihir ini!"Naruto melihat sekeliling dengan cepat mencari orang yang menggunakan sihir ini

"Walaupun kau memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar dan mantra yang hebat tapi dalam penghalang ini kau tidak bisa menggunakannya"Jafar berkata dengan senyum yang senang

"3 lawan 1, dan aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihirku, ini tidak adil sekali!"Naruto melihat mereka bertiga dengan tajam

Sush

Naruto menggerakan kepalanya kesamping kiri menghindari cakaran Drakon dan meloncat menghindari Masrur yang mengincar kakinya namun ia tidak bisa menghindari serangan Jafar yang mengincar dirinya sekarang ini

Tank

Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menghalau serangan Jafar dengan cepat, ia mundur

"HAAAA"Drakon berlari dengan cepat pada Naruto dengan cakar yang siap merobeknya

Dhuak Dhar

Drakon terpental oleh tendangan Naruto yang sama kuatnya dengan Masrur

"Jangan kalian pikir aku Cuma bisa menggunakan sihir!"Naruto berkata dengan menyeringai

Brak

Naruto menahan pukulan Masrur yang mengincar ubun-ubun kepalanya lalu ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan cepat untuk membelah Masrur namun

Tink

Jafar menghalangi upaya Naruto untuk memotong Masrur

"Masrur sekarang!"Naruto melihat kaki Masrur yang sedikit lagi akan mengenainya, ia segera saja melompat dengan cepat menghindari tendangan itu namun ia tidak menyadari Drakon yang berada dibelakangnya dengan cakar yang akan merobeknya

Srash

Punggung Naruto terkena telak serangan Drakon, ia meringis memegang luka dipunggungnya

"Ini benar-benar tidak adil!"Naruto melihat ketiga orang itu dengan senyuman yang getir

=================TO BE COUNTINUED=======================

Yo ane segera up saja, karena ingin fic ini tamat secepatnya yah walau ada kendala-kendala akan diusahakan untuk upnya cepat


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Magi [Ohtaka Shinobu]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M (Untuk kekerasannya)

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sudah berjam-jam Naruto bertarung menghadapi, Drakon, Jafar dan Masrur yang mengepungnya tanpa ampun

"Cih, mereka bekerja sama dengan sangat baik!"Naruto melihatnya dengan kesal, sekarang ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, dan Metal Viesel, ia hanya bisa mengandalkan kekuatan fisiknya yang sama besarnya dengan Masrur, tapi sekarang ini 3 lawan 1, jika 2 lawan 1 masih bisa dihadapi oleh Naruto dengan hanya kekuatan fisiknya saja

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri menghindari serangan Jafar yang selalu mengincar bagian fitalnya

Dhak

Menahan tendangan Drakon yang cukup kuat untuk menghempaskannya namun ditahan dengan mudah dan

Bhar

Naruto terpental kebelakang tidak bisa menahan serangan dari kaki Masrur yang kuatnya itu sama dengannya

' _Masalahnya ada pada Masrur! Jika ia tidak ada, menghadapi kedua orang ini akan mudah! Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain'_ Naruto bangkit dan membersihkan pakaiannya

"Ada apa? Apa kau sudah menyerah?"Jafar bertanya dengan wajah yang berkeringat, karena ia bertarung cukup lama dengan Naruto! Apalagi Naruto terus saja menghindar dan menangkis serangan mereka dan menyerang balik dengan konsentrasi yang tidak menurun dari tadi

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin menggunakan senjataku saja!"Perkataan Naruto menarik perhatian Jafar, karena senjatanya adalah pedang yang dipegang ditangan kanannya itu bukan

Drek

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya menahan tendangan Masrur

"Yare-yare apa kau tidak mau menunggu sebentar saja?"Naruto bertanya dengan menahan tendangan Masrur

"Memberi musuh kesempatan itu adalah hal bodoh!"Masrur berkata dengan datar pada Naruto yang melihatnya dengan tersenyum

Trak

Tendangan Masrur dibelokan dan

Blar

Naruto menendang Masrur dengan kuatnya sampai menghancurkan bangunan dibelakangnya

"Muncullah Excalibur!"Pedang dengan liku-liku pada bagian tengahnya dan lurus seterusnya, panjang yang sekitar 2 meter dan lebar 20 cm dan gagangnya yang biasa saja sama dengan pedang biasa

"Pedang itu muncul karena sihir atau apa? Sihir sedang diblok disini, jadi seharusnya mustahil ia bisa menggunakan sihirnya disini! Lalu apa itu?"Jafar melihat dengan terkejut karena munculnya pedang misterius itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak merasakan penyihir, yah walau bukan penyihir ia masih bisa merasakan magoi

Srash

Jafar melebarkan matanya melihat bahunya sudah tertebas begitu saja

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuh kalian! Karena aku tahu jika aku melakukannya, orang licik itu tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan keseharian indahku"Naruto memangku pedang itu dipunggungnya, pedang kecil berisi Metal Viesel ditangan kanan dan Excalibur

' _Sejak kapan ia berada disana? Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaannya! Apa ia terlalu cepat untuk bisa kutangkap dengan indraku?'_ Jafar melihat Naruto dengan waspada, walau bahunya terluka cukup parah ia menghiraukannya karena bisa saja Naruto membunuhnya, jangan percaya dengan perkataan orang lain dengan mudah itulah mottonya

Drank

Naruto menahan tendangan Masrur dengan ringan menggunakan Excalibur

Crash

Masrur melompat kebelakang dengan kedua tangan yang mengeluarkan darah karena menghalau tebasan Naruto tadi

"HAAAA!"

Srash

Drakon terkapar dengan darah yang keluar dari bahu atas sampai perut bawah, menerjang dengan ceroboh pada Naruto yang sedang memegang Excalibur itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri

"Bukannya sihir sudah disegel disni"Drakon berkata dengan terkapar melihat Naruto

"Ini bukanlah sihir, ini adalah seni berpedang! Yah walau keberadaan pedang ini sihir sih!"Perkataan terakhir Naruto membuat Jafar dan Drakon membulatkan matanya

"Apa kau bisa membiarkan kami pergi?"

"Bahahahaha lucu sekali! Kalian yang menyerang duluan dan sekarang kalian ingin pulang duluan! Kalian tidak punya malu sama sekali ya! Atau begini cara prajurit Sindria bertarung, bertarung dengan penuh percaya diri diawal, dan jika terdesak akan memohon ampun dengan wajah yang menyedihkan!"Perkataan Naruto menyinggung Jafar dan Drakon

"Jangan sombong kau, bocah sialan!"

"Hentikan Jafar, sekarang ini ia bukan lawan yang bisa dilawan dengan strategi sembarangan!"Masrur menghalangi Jafar yang berniat menerjang Naruto, Drakon juga berniat sama dengan Jafar namun ia terluka cukup parah sehingga sulit bergerak, Naruto mendecih melihatnya, ia gagal memprovokasi mereka

"Yamuraiha, keluarkan kami dari sini!"

"Eh"Suara yang tidak kenal muncul setelah Masrur berkata hal tadi

' _Apa? Penyihir wanita itu bisa menciptakan penghalang magoi!'_ Naruto mendengar dengan terkejut, lalu ia melihat Drakon yang ditelan cahaya, dengan Jafar dan Masrur"Biarkan saja! Tapi jika presepsi waktu disini berbeda dengan diluar, sudah berapa lama aku disini!"Naruto melihat ruangan ini dengan menghela nafas

Srang Slash

Penghalang itu dihancurkan dengan mudahnya seperti memotong kapas

' _Pedang ini memang hebat sekali! Bahkan Metal Viesel saja bisa dipotong dengan mudah, apalagi ingatan teknik berpedang yang tertanam dipedang ini juga mengesankan! Yah bagaimanapun juga ini pemberian dari Tuhan pasti hebat bukan!'_ Naruto melihat pedang ini dengan tersenyum lalu ia keluar dari penghalang dengan berlari mencoba mencari tahu sudah berapa lama ia disini

Sesampainya Naruto dialun-alun Ballbad ia membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini? Ren Kouen, orang kurang ajar yang sangat menyebalkan itu akan dieksekusi!

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengganggu jalannya eksekusi ini Naruto-kun!"Suara Sinbad menghentikan langkah Naruto yang melihatnya dengan tajam

"Kau itu benar-benar orang yang sulit dipercaya Sinbad! Kau bilang tidak akan akan ikut campur, tapi kau malah ikut campur seenaknya!"

"Semboyan Aliansi 7 samudra adalah tidak menjajah negeri lain dan melawan para penjajah, dan yang sedang Ren Kouen lakukan adalah menjajah kerajaan Hakuryuu-kun yang merupakan bagian dari Aliansi 7 Samudra"

"Cih kau pintar sekali bersilat lidah!"Naruto berkata dengan mendecih kesal meninggalkan tempat ini dengan kekesalan dan amarah yang memuncak namun ia menahannya karena tidak mau ada konflik internasional

' _Menyebalkan sekali melihat wajahnya itu!'_ Naruto berjalan dengan membatin kesal melihat raut wajah kemenangan Sinbad yang sangat mengganggunya itu

Bruk

Ia menabrak seseorang karena tidak fokus pada jalannya

"Maaf aku tidak memperhatikan jalan"

"Tidak, ini juga salahku karena tidak melihat arah jalanmu!"Suara yang Naruto kenal membuatnya menoleh pada sumber suara itu yang membuatnya kaget

"Hakuei!"Naruto melihatnya dengan terkejut lalu matanya memincing"Tidak, kau Gyokuen! Bagaimana bisa kau merasuk pada tubuh Hakuei?!"

"Hmm hebat sekali untuk penyihir muda bisa membedakan rukh-ku dengan rukh Hakuei! Padahal aku sudah membuatnya sesamar mungkin agar tidak ketahuan"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku! Atau kau lebih suka kusebut Arba!"

"Tidak, aku juga tidak peduli dengan sebutanku! Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang nostalgia namun penuh dengan rindu ini! Apa ya?"Hakuei melirik Naruto dengan menggoda"Ternyata benar kau mendapatkan berkat sampai mempunyai kekuatan sehebat itu!"

"Lalu kenapa?"Naruto bertanya dengan mata yang menatap tajam Hakuei, Hakuei sendiri berjalan mendekat sedekat mungkin pada Naruto

"Ne apa kau tertarik untuk menikah denganku?"Pertanyaan spontan yang langsung merubah raut wajah Naruto

"Kau pikir aku akan termakan rayuanmu!"Naruto menjawab dengan raut wajah yang sedikit memerah

"Ketahuan sekali, tapi yah jika kau tidak tahu, Hakuei menyukaimu! Walau aku belum membaca ingatannya sepenuhnya karena baru merasukinya beberapa hari terakhir ini!"Perkataan Hakuei mendapat reaksi kaget dari Naruto namun ia segera mengganti raut wajahnya

"Lalu apa artinya jika bukan Hakuei? Lagipula aku sudah ada Lucyfuge dan tidak berniat untuk mengkhianatinya!"

"Hmm salah satu jin yang mendiami Metal Viesel! Tapi yah pikirkan saja tawaranku itu"Hakuei pergi dengan raut wajah kemenangan diwajahnya

3 tahun berlalu

"Dunia sangatlah berubah dibanding 3 tahun yang lalu! Namun mengapa aku merasa kehampaan dalam kedamaian ini?"Naruto melihat masyarakat yang damai dimana alat sihir bisa digunakan dimana saja tidak ada tindak kriminal, ia juga sedang berada disebuah bar dengan raut wajah yang sedih karena Peraturan dari Aliansi Internasional yang melarang Metal Viesel berada ditangan seseorang, Aliansi Intersional itu sendiri adalah aliansi dari seluruh negara didunia dimana dipimpin oleh mantan Raja Sindria, Sinbad yang mengaturnya"Menunggu 3 tahun itu sangat membosankan! Kuambil lagi saja Metal Viesel-ku"Naruto berdiri dan menyimpan uang untuk membayar dan berjalan pergi

Dunia dimana perdagangan yang berkuasa, kekuatan dalam perang sudahlah tidak penting didunia Sinbad, hanya orang yang mengetahui perdagangan yang bisa hidup didunia ini! Yang tidak bisa akan tersingkirkan, jika demikian perang tetap berlanjut namun perbedaannya perangnya tidaklah terhenti dan terus berlanjut setiap hari tanpa henti, mengapa aku berpikir jika perang yang terjadi 3 tahun kebelakang itu jauh lebih baik daripada perang yang sekarang? Kurasa aku tidak cocok berada disini

Markas Internasional

Tengah Malam

Naruto membutuhkan waktu ¾ hari untuk bisa sampai ketempat ini, ia hanya diam digerbang dan menghilang

Naruto berada diruang yang penuh dengan senjata-senjata dengan pentagram 8 sisi pada masing-masing senjata

"Ketemu"Naruto mengambil pedangnya yang diambil 2 tahun lalu, alasan ia tidak melawan karena Lucyfuge yang memintanya, jika ia tidak memintanya pastinya sekarang ini ia sudah menjadi buronan Aliansi Internasional

"Kau yakin mau menjadi musuh Aliansi Internasional"

"Kau sendiri yakin mau terus bermain-main Arba! Jika kau terus begitu, kau tidak akan bisa mencapai tujuanmu!"

"Kau juga sama, bukannya kau memiliki tujuan penting untuk diwujudkan"

"Daripada disebut tujuan, mungkin lebih tepat jika aku diancam melakukannya"

"Apa ayah yang mengancammu?"

"Mungkin! Lalu apa kau akan melaporkan ini?"

"Tidak, lakukan saja sesukamu! Salah mereka karena tidak mewaspadaimu yang bisa melakukan sihir teleportasi! Tapi aku kagum padamu, kau bisa mempelajari sihir dengan singkat ya! Sepertinya kau benar-benar istimewa"

"Istimewa ya! Kurasa aku tidaklah istimewa, tapi itu juga tidaklah penting! Aku pergi saja dari sini"Naruto masuk ke pentagram 8 sisi yang muncul dihadapannya, Hakuei alias Arba hanya tersenyum melihatnya

Dekat benua Kegelapan

Naruto berada disini

"Ambil darahku dan penuhilah Kontrak"Pentagram pada pedang Naruto bersinar dengan terangnya sehingga bawah benua kegelapan tersinari oleh terangnya pentagram Naruto

"Ya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"

"Atas keputusan bodohmu untuk tidak melawan"

"Apa kau marah?"

"Tentu saja! Jadi apa hasil perbuatanmu itu?"

"Sinbad berencana mengambil alih istana suci!"

"Terus"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti, jika ia berbuat demikian seluruh manusia didunia ini akan bisa dikendalikan olehnya"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak termasuk"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak peduli begitu?"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang mau dunia hancur atau tidak asalkan ada dirimu aku tidak peduli!"

"Walau Hakuei mati sekalipun"Naruto tersentak lalu diam mendengar balasan dari Lucyfuge"Ternyata kau memang masih memiliki ketetapan hati untuknya! Walaupun kau memilikinya juga padaku, kamu benar-benar serakah ya Naruto! Jika kau terlalu serakah kau akan kehilangan segalanya loh"

"Bukannya karena itu aku tidak peduli dengan semua orang! Justru disini kaulah yang serakah, kau ingin menghentikan Sinbad untuk menyelamatkan dunia! Kau pikir aku peduli! Asalkan ada kau, aku tidak peduli dunia hancur sekalipun"

"Lalu bagaimana jika ada orang yang mengincarku?"

"Akan kuhancurkan!"Jawaban simple itu membuat Lucyfuge tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika ini mempengaruhiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika istana suci diambil alih! Jin juga bisa dikendalikan jadi kau mengerti bukan! Bisa saja ingatanku diganti atau dihapus, atau mungkin keberadaanku juga! Apa kau mau itu?"

"Kamu benar-benar bisa mengancamku ya"

"Membujuk, jangan gunakan kata kasar semacam itu"Lucyfuge memalingkan wajahnya dengan cemberut mendengar kata Naruto yang tidak enak didengar itu

Dhuar

Ledakan besar terjadi diarea dekat mereka dengan kuatnya sampai tanah yang mereka pijak berguncang dengan dahsyatnya

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata si Arba itu dikalahkan oleh Aladdin!"

"Dia itu Magi loh, Naruto! Jadi jangan meremehkan dia!"Lucyfuge berkata dengan nada imut pada Naruto yang tersenyum

"Bagaimanapun juga, dengan begini istana suci hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk diambil alih bukan?!"

"Yah, bagaimana mengatakannya, di istana suci ada Uraltugo yang menjaganya, aku ragu Sinbad bisa melaluinya"

"Lalu untuk apa kau minta bantuanku tadi?"Naruto bertanya dengan heran pada Lucyfuge yang selalu bertingkah berlebihan

"Hanya untuk tindakan pencegahan! Dan juga aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain Sinbad dan aku merasa nostalgia namun aku tidak ingat apa itu?"

"Hoi apa ingatanmu itu bisa lupa juga?"

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali! Aku ini manusia sama sepertimu, mana mungkin aku tidak bisa lupa"

"Kau itu jin, bukan manusia! Lalu apa hal yang membuatmu nostalgia itu hal gawat sampai kau mengatakannya padaku?"

"Yah, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk!"

"Jadi itu hanya instingmu! Tapi yah baiklah, tapi jangan marah jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya berarti kau itu tidak berguna!"

"Ahh lidah tajammu memang sulit dicegah! Apa ada rantai yang bisa mengikat lidahmu itu?"

"Kau pikir bisa melakukan hal itu?"

"Kenapa kau pikir tidak bisa?"

"Aku ini lebih memiliki pengalaman darimu"

"Apa maksudmu ranjang?"

"M..M..mesum! untuk apa kau membicarakan hal itu?"Lucyfuge membalas dengan raut wajah yang memerah pada Naruto yang menyeringai melihatnya

"Hmm ternyata benar! Hahh mengecewakan sekali"Lucyfuge terlihat menunduk"Tapi yah tak apalah! Ayo kita pergi"

"Kemana"

"Yah sebenarnya aku juga ingin tanya itu padamu"

"Kau mengajakku pergi tapi tidak tahu kemana pergi! Apa kepalamu membentur dada Arba?"

"Apa saat ini kau sedang marah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kesal"

"Baiklah! Kita urus itu nanti dan segera pergi saja dari sini! Bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga saranmu!"

==================TO BE COUNTINUED====================

RNR Please


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Magi [Ohtaka Shinobu]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M (Untuk kekerasannya)

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto kini berada didepan pintu masuk ke gedung aliansi Internasional, namun ia tidak masuk dan mendengarkan dari luar akan orang dari dalam yang bicara dengan kerasnya

"Menguping itu bukan hal baik"

"Kita itu sudah jadi kriminal! Jadi jangan bicara hal baik dan buruk"Naruto membalas dengan sweatdrop perkataan Lucyfuge"Tapi apa memasuki istana suci itu mungkin?"

"Yah sebenarnya presentase keberhasilannya kurang dari nol jika hanya bermodal nekat saja"

"Oi"Naruto protes dengan wajah datar"Lalu apa yang harus jadi modal ke istana suci ini?"

"Seorang Magi yang memiliki sihir amat kuat untuk bisa menangkal segala perangkap yang disiapkan Uraltugo! Tapi yah satu-satunya yang memiliki kemampuan itu mungkin hanya Aladdin-kun karena ia memiliki pengetahuan Raja Solomon!"

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita masuk?"

"Modalkan nekat saja!"Lucyfuge berkata dengan bangganya

"Oi presentasenya bahkan kurang dari nol! Bagaimana cara kita masuk kesana?"

"Apa kau lupa siapa dirimu? Kau ini memiliki senjata yang mirip namun jauh lebih kuat dari tongkat dewa bukan! Gunakan saja itu! Yah walau tidak cukup, tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah Strukturnya!"

"Struktur apa?"

"Kedudukan dewa! Jika kau bisa merebutnya, tidak jika kau bisa menguasainya masuk ke istana suci semudah bernafas!"

"Enak sekali kau bicara! Dari namanya saja sepertinya itu sihir yang rumit lalu butuh berapa mantra yang diperlukan"

"Hmm sekitar 23 Vegentilion"

"Berapa itu?"

"Ehh kau tidak tahu"Lucyfuge terkejut mendengar respon Naruto

"Yah hmm sekitar 23 x "Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja cengo! Mana mungkin ia bisa menghafal seluruh mantra itu!

"Kau ini, memangnya aku ini sehebat apa sampai bisa menghafal mantra sebanyak itu?"

"Sehebat sampai bisa membuat replika dunia!"

"GAHHHH INI DAN ITU SUDAH BEDA JUGA! DAN JUGA YANG KUGUNAKAN UNTUK MEMBUAT REPLIKA DUNIA JUGA HANYA SEKITAR 100 JUTA MANTRA YANG KUTERAPKAN!"Naruto berteriak dengan kesal pada Lucyfuge yang tutup telinga

"Onii-san apa ada perlu dengan paman Sinbad?"Kehadiran Aladdin yang tiba-tiba tentu saja mengejutkan mereka yang sedang bicara dengan asyiknya

"Yah Naruto-san apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Yah sudah lama tidak bertemu ya"Alibaba menyapa dengan santainya

"Seperti biasa, tapi hebat juga kau bisa hidup lagi! Yah walau pasti dibantu, tapi itu layaknya manusia sekali! Lalu apa kalian bisa membujuknya?"

"Apa kalian menguping?"Alibaba bertanya dengan raut wajah meledek

"Hanya mendengar saja"Jawaban dari Naruto membuat mereka geleng-geleng karena tidak mau mengaku dengan perbuatan mereka tadi

"Oh ya, karena kalian ini adalah orang yang memiliki Metal Viesel pasti menjadi buronan Aliansi Internasional! Bagaimana mau bergabung dengan perusahaan Fan-fan?"

"Tidak mau! Aku punya hal penting untuk kulakukan!"Naruto menolak dengan cepat

"Kalau begitu, jaga kesehatan kalian! Kami punya urusan lain"

"Yeah!"Naruto membalas dengan cepat dan masuk keruangan Sinbad

"Yo Orang licik lama tidak bertemu!"

"Sapaanmu hangat juga! Lalu ada perlu apa kriminal seperti kalian datang kesini?"

"Beritanya menyebar dengan cepat juga, padahal baru 3 hari sejak aku mengambil Metal Vieselku kembali! Tapi keangkuhanmu itu memang tidak pernah berubah Sinbad!"

"Nah Naruto, apa kau mau bergabung denganku?"Sinbad bertanya dengan senyum dan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu ya!"

"Aku tahu penyebabmu seperti ini! Kau ketakutan bukan"Naruto menatap Sinbad dengan tajam"Dari responmu sepertinya benar! Kau selalu saja waspada dengan siapapun, kau selalu melihat orang dengan teliti dan berpikir dengan keras dan menjauh! Kau takut dikhianati lagi oleh orang-orang yang kau percayai! Namun aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu!"

"Jika kau menawarinya dulu mungkin aku sudah jatuh dalam kata-kata manismu! Tapi aku yang sekarang berbeda! Aku tidak akan terpedaya oleh kata-kata murahanmu itu! Kau tahu bukan Sinbad, maksud kedatanganku kesini"

"Menghentikanku! Untuk apa? Bukannya kau tidak tertarik akan dunia yang ku ciptakan! Jadi mengapa kau menghentikanku untuk membuatnya menjadi dunia ideal?"

"Karena permintaan Lucyfuge"Sinbad yang mendengarnya cengo

"Hahahaha ternyata itu penyebab kau menolak ajakanku juga! Benar, rupanya kau sangat mencintai wanita itu! Walau ia seorang jin, kau mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati! Karena itu kau tidak ingin dunia ini berubah, tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mati?"

"Tentu saja akan kuhancurkan"

"Hahaha ternyata kau orang yang selalu mengutamakan perasaan! Kupikir kau lebih mendahulukan logika, tapi Naruto keputusanku sudah bulat! Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku!"

"Dari saat pertama kali aku bertem denganmu sampai sekarang kau memang tidak pernah kehilangan kelicikanmu Sinbad!"Sinbad tersenyum mendengarnya

"Seorang raja tidak hanya membaca cahaya namun juga kegelapan, raja yang hanya membawa cahaya hanya akan membawa kehancuran pada negerinya! Kau tahu bukan, orang-orang tidak pernah melihat kegelapan dalam diriku!"

"Jika aku membunuhmu saat ini juga, seluruh orang didunia akan mengincarku! Dan dunia akan kembali dalam era perang yang membanjiri seluruh dunia, dan itu akan membuatku atau Lucyfuge pasti mati suatu saat nanti tidak peduli seberapa kuat diriku! Cih"Naruto mendecih tidak suka memikirkan fakta itu

"Kau membawa beban yang sangat berat sekali ya!"

"Melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu memang membuatku kesal!"Naruto pergi dari sana dengan raut wajah kesal

Esoknya

Naruto dan Lucyfuge kini tengah minum teh dengan santainya, yah sebenarnya ini usul Lucyfuge menenangkan Naruto yang kesal akibat Sinbad kemarin yang menggunakan akal liciknya agar ia tidak bisa menghentikannya

"Bersabarlah Naruto! Tidak perlu terburu-buru! Sinbad tidak mungkin bisa menembus Istana su-"Perkataan Lucyfuge terhenti dengan cengkramannya pada gelasnya jatuh dan mata yang melebar dan memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang luar biasa, tentu saja Naruto segera membantunya untuk tempat baringannya, lalu Lucyfuge baik-baik saja dan

"Naruto, sepertinya kita urungkan saja niat kita untuk menghentikan Sinbad!"

"Ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingi-"Ucapan Naruto terhenti melihat lelehan air mata dari Lucyfuge

"Jika kita menghentikannya! Kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali menjadi rukh!"Lucyfuge berkata dengan pelan, Naruto yang melihatnya ekspresinya mengeras dan giginya bergelemutuk

"Sinbad!"Naruto berteriak penuh kekesalan, lalu ia menyentuh Lucyfuge dan Lucyfuge tidur akibat sihir Naruto yang memaksanya untuk tidur, lalu ia membawanya kedalam rumah dan membaringkannya

Naruto membuat pentagram 8 sisi didepannya yang langsung menghubungkannya pada gedung Internasional

Gedung Internasional

Naruto, Aladdin dan Alibaba dijebak oleh Sinbad, sekarang ini seluruh dunia membenci mereka karena menghalangi mereka untuk kembali menjadi rukh!

"Cih aku terlalu termakan emosiku sampai tidak bisa berpikir jernih!"Naruto mendecih dengan kesal

"Sekarang ini bukan saatnya untuk itu! Kita harus segera pergi ke istana suci untuk menulis kembali rukh"Aladdin berkata dengan tegas saat ini

"Kalau begitu, libatkan kami juga!"Hakuryuu dan Judar yang muncul dari langit dengan tenangnya

"Benar juga! Lebih banyak orang lebih baik, walaupun tujuan masing-masing dari kita bukanlah menyelamatkan dunia bukan"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya menarik!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Judar, Naruto!"Hakuryuu membalas dengan mata tajam pada Naruto yang mengangkat kedua tangannya

Ctik

Pentagram 8 sisi muncul dihadapan mereka setelah Naruto menjentikkan jarinya

"Bagaimana jika kita segera pergi saja? Kau pasti butuh Metal Viesel bukan untuk membuka jalur ke Istana suci"Naruto melihat Aladdin yang tersenyum

"Yeah, itu akan sangat membantu"Mereka masuk kedalam pentagram itu berada digudang yang penuh dengan senjata berlambang Pentagram 8 sisi

"Ohh Amon!"Alibaba melihat senjatanya dengan bahagia

"Ternyata begitu, Sinbad menggunakan seluruh Metal Viesel disini untuk pergi ke istana suci! Karena itu ia tidak membunuh pengguna Metal Viesel lain, agar jin yang mendiaminya tidak kembali ke Dungeon!"Naruto melihat senjata-senjata diruangan ini dengan datar, lalu pedang Excaliburnya muncul secara tiba-tiba _'Pedang ini muncul tanpa perintahku'_

' _ **Lebih baik kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh Naruto Hyueli'**_ Suara dikepala Naruto bergema dengan jelas

"Suara ini, jadi ia mengawasiku!"Naruto melihat ketas dengan tajam dan bingung, mengapa ada borg yang seperti mengamuk?

"Hoi Naruto, kau tetap tinggal disini!"Perkataan Judar membuat Naruto mendelik dengan tajam

"Jangan bicara omong kosong kau padaku Judar! Jika ada orang yang tetap tinggal disini, itu kau saja orang yang tidak berkepentingan! Kau hanya ingin bersenang-senang bukan!"

"Berisik kau Naruto! Kebosanan itu bisa menyebabkan orang mati dan juga peperangan!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli jika kau mati dan terjadi perang?"Judar dan Naruto saling pandang dengan tajam

"Ah mungkin aku tahu orang yang cocok untuk melakukannya"Judar berkata dengan santai mengingat orang yang pernah dikhianatinya, mungkin ia orang yang cocok untuk mempertahankan gerbang ke istana suci

"Kalau begitu bawa kesini!"Naruto berkata dengan datar dan dingin

"Jangan memerintahku!"Judar membalas dengan tidak suka pada Naruto

"Lebih baik kau pergi dan ambil orang itu Judar! Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu!"Hakuryuu berkata dengan tenang dan bijak, yang membuat Judar bungkam dan segera pergi untuk mengambil orang yang dibicarakan oleh Judar tadi

"Kau menggunakan mantra apa padanya sampai ia menurut begitu?!"Naruto bertanya dengan heran pada Hakuryuu yang melihat dirinya dengan pandangan ingin tahu"Gak jadi! Lalu apa sebaiknya kita mencari juga?"

"Kau hanya ingin bersantai bukan! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, jika kau tidak memiliki orang kepercayaan selain jinmu itu!"

"Kau melakukan pencarian tentang diriku"

"Yeah, selain sejarah masa lalumu yang janggal! Kau juga memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia lain selain itu pertumbuhan kekuatanmu juga tidak normal! Jadi kuselidiki, tapi yah aku tidak menemukan banyak hal tentang dirimu!"Hakuryuu mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah menyelidiki Hakuryuu

"Aku membawanya Hakuryuu!"Judar kembali dengan orang yang rambutnya bob

"Ahh rupanya orang bodoh yang melakukan pemberontakan di Reim, kupikir siapa orangnya?"

"Brengsek, siapa yang kau panggil orang bodoh?"

"Sepertinya aku salah lihat, kita segera pergi saja"Naruto menjawab dengan cepat, dan senjata Metal Viesel lainnya sudah diletakan dalam pentagram 8 sisi dengan Aladdin dipusatnya

"Pengetahuan Solomon"Dahi Aladdin bersinar, lalu Metal Viesel yang berada disini saling bereaksi dan membuka pintu

"Tolong jaga pintunya tetap terbuka!"Aladdin segera pergi setelah mengatakannya, Naruto, Judar, Hakuryuu dan Alibaba segera saja melompat kedalam pintu dan orang itu menjaga pintunya terbuka dengan mengalirkan magoinya kedalam pentagram agar pintunya tetap terbuka

Istana Suci

Sekarang ini mereka berlima berada disebuah tempat dengan bangunan kuno yang berada dibawah dan atas yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain, mirip seperti gua namun langitnya terang

"Seleranya buruk sekali!"Judar berkomentar dengan pedas melihat tempat ini

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu!"Naruto berkata dengan nada sama pada Judar

"Selamat datang di Istana suci! Aku yakin kalian semua pasti datang kesini"Kedatangan Sinbad dengan dirinya yang penuh dengan cahaya membuat mereka siaga, namun mereka menurunkannya karena tidak merasa hawa membunuh apapun"Kalian harus segera menghentikanku jika tidak ingin seluruh dunia berubah menjadi rukh"

Sring

Serangan Naruto hanya melewati Sinbad tidak berpengaruh sama sekali

"Jangan tidak sabaran begitu Naruto-kun! Dan juga jika kalian ingin menghentikanku, kalian harus menaklukan ujian dariku"Sinbad berkata dengan senyumnya yang percaya diri itu mengembang dengan penuh percaya diri

"Cepat mulai saja ujianmu itu! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu"Judar berkata dengan tidak sabaran

"Batas waktunya adalah matahari terbenam, jika kalian tidak bisa melalui semua ujianku sebelum matahari terbenam, dunia akan menjadi rukh!"Sinbad segera menghilang setelah mengatakannya

"Jawablah pertanyaanku! Apa kita harus membiarkan dunia yang tidak adil ini atau mengubahnya?"Sinbad dengan perwujudan 14 tahun muncul dihadapan mereka dengan masou Jin Baal

Sring Srash

Naruto memotongnya begitu saja

"Bararaq Saiqa"

Swuunnggg

Naruto memotong petir itu menjadi 2 dengan pedangnya, Aladdin dan Alibaba tentu saja takjub melihat Naruto memotong petir itu menjadi 2 hanya dengan sebuah pedang, karena baru pertama kali melihat orang bisa membelah petir

"Hmm jadi ini ujiannya, jika aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, ia akan terus menahan kita disini"Naruto bersiap dengan pedangnya namun Judar menghalanginya

"Kalian pergilah, biar aku saja yang urus bocah sialan itu!"Judar berkata dengan menyeringai melihat Sinbad yang berumur 14 tahun itu

"Aku pemandu kalian"Arba muncul dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka kaget, tetapi kagetnya dinantikan saja karena sekarang ini harus cepat

"Heh ternyata kau cukup cantik juga"Naruto berkata dengan mendengus

"Pujianmu tidak tulus sekali! Tapi itu tidak penting, mari kita ke tempat selanjutnya"Arba berkata dengan biasa saja dan membimbing mereka bertiga berempat yang tersisa dengan meninggalkan Judar

=================TO BE COUNTINUED===============

Ya sudah lama aku tidak mengetik disini, tapi yah memangnya siapa yang peduli? Dan juga fic ini mungkin akan tamat dalam 1 atau 2 chapter lagi, walau aku tidak tahu kalian menantikannya atau tidak


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
Magi [Ohtaka Shinobu]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M (Untuk kekerasannya)

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku?"Naruto berkata dengan menggeram kesal melihat semua hal yang terjadi sampai sekarang

"Apa kau tidak membenci takdir dan dunia ini? Jika kau membencinya mengapa kau datang ketempat ini?"Sinbad bertanya dengan sikapnya yang terlihat menolong dan tegas disaat yang bersamaan

"Aku memang membencinya namun Sinbad! Alasan aku masih bisa mencintai takdir dan dunia adalah karena keberadaan Lucyfuge, tanpa dirinya! Dunia ini pasti sudah kuhancurkan karena begitu memuakkan bagiku"

"Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak memuaskanku! Lalu apa kau akan menerima takdir kejam yang akan menanti kekasihmu itu dengan lapang dada atau menghancurkan takdir itu sekarang ini?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu! Dan juga jika aku menghancurkan takdir, Lucyfuge akan kehilangan jalan hidupnya dan aku tidak menginginkan itu! Karena itu aku akan tetap mempertahankan takdir yang bisa dirubah oleh manusia yang dirancang Uraltugo! Tapi jika takdir ini merenggut Lucyfuge dariku! Maka takdir ini akan kuhancurkan bersama penciptanya!"

"Kau sudah tahu bukan, jika jawabanmu tidak memuaskanku aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melewatiku"Sinbad dengan masou Focalornya berkata dengan ekspresi heran pada Naruto yang terus memberikan jawaban mengecewakan

"Lalu aku ingin bertanya untuk apa kau menghancurkan takdir dan dunia ini?"

"Untuk perdamaian abadi"Sinbad menjawab dengan angkuhnya pada Naruto yang terbengong lalu

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Naruto tertawa dengan kerasnya mendengar perkataan Sinbad tadi

"Apanya yang lucu?"Sinbad bertanya dengan kesal akan tawa Naruto yang sangat keras itu

"Tentu saja itu lucu, kau bilang untuk kedamaian! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tertawa?"Naruto menjawab dengan menghentikan tawanya lalu melihat Sinbad"Apa yang kau capai sekarang ini bukanlah perdamaian, tapi kedamaian?"

"Memang apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja beda! Jika yang kau cari perdamaian itu adalah hubungan antara manusia yang berlangsung dengan baik tanpa adanya konflik sedikitpun tapi jika kedamaian adalah lenyapnya segala sesuatu disekelilingmu dengan kejamnya menghiraukanmu! Tidak atau lebih tepatnya musnahnya segala sesuatu yang membuat seseorang terusik, mungkin itu definisi yang lebih tepat tapi yah pada intinya adalah kesendirian tanpa seorangpun disisinya! Dengan kata lain, sekarang ini kau sangatlah kesepian Sinbad! Tidak kusangka kau menjadi orang yang sangat menyedihkan seperti ini?!"Naruto berkata dengan seringai diwajahnya yang menempel dengan bangganya

"Bwahahahahaha, baru kali ini ada yang menceramahiku seperti itu! Lalu bagaimana caramu menggapai perdamaian?"

"Jika kau tanya padaku, aku akan melenyapkan perbedaan pada setiap orang"Sinbad menyeringai kecil

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau orang yang kejam juga"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang jika aku ini orang baik"

"Tapi jika aku melakukannya itu sama saja dengan menghilangkan alasan hidup manusia!"

"Perdamaian adalah kehampaan! Manusia mencari kehampaan hanya untuk istirahat, setelah mereka beristirahat mereka akan kembali mencari apa yang diinginkannya lalu menghancurkan apapun yang menghalanginya dan siklus itu terus berulang sampai semuanya hancur? Jadi kau mengerti yang kuucapkan bukan!"

"Hm jawabanmu cukup menarik juga! Baiklah kau lulus, tapi tidak pernah kupikir jika kau bisa memberikan jawaban yang bagus juga"Setelah mengatakannya Sinbad menghilang dihembuskan angin, Naruto terus berjalan dan menghiraukannya lalu ia menyentuh tanah yang ia pijak sekarang ini, lalu muncul lubang hitam yang menyerap diri Naruto kedalamnya

Naruto sekarang ini berada di ruangan yang tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada putih sejauh mata memandang, namun ada sebuah mesin yang terdapat didunia putih ini, dan Naruto berjalan mendekati mesin itu

"Jadi ini mesin penggerak dunia atau yang biasa disebut takdir! Tidak kusangka, ternyata sederhana sekali seperti kincir air!"Naruto melihat dengan tersenyum lalu ia memunculkan Excaliburnya

Dhar

Naruto menancapkannya sehingga mesin itu berhenti bergerak, dimana alirannya menjadi terganggu, namun Naruto tidak peduli dan menyentuh mesin itu lalu muncul papan tranparan segi-6 yang lebih lebar dari panjangnya

"Apa maksudnya memasukan kodenya?"Naruto melihat dengan heran namun ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada papan itu, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Creating World"

Dhuar

Ledakan besar dengan kuatnya mengguncang mesin itu namun mesin itu sama sekali tidak goyah ataupun tergores, tetapi papan itu menghilang dan muncul papan ketik dengan papan transparan yang baru

"Jadi aku harus menggunakan sihir besar-besaran hanya untuk bisa membukanya! Hm keamanannya tinggi sekali"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum lalu ia mulai mengotak-atik mesin itu dengan asal namun raut wajah serius

' _ **Ha ha ha ha lanjutkan, kembalikan kejayaanku dan jatuhkan Solomon! Kembalikan tahtaku!'**_ Suara yang menggema diruangan ini dengan kerasnya membuat Naruto menyeringai kecil

"Konsekuensi dari tidak membuatmu mendapatkan kejayaan adalah penderitaanku ya! Dasar, ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum lemah tetapi kemudian ia terhenti melihat sesuatu yang berbeda didepannya

Foto lelaki berambut kuning dengan wanita berambut perak dan seorang bayi berambut kuning, ia bergetar melihatnya

"Wanita yang kucintai adalah ibu kandungku!"Naruto berkata dengan mulut yang bergetar

' _ **Tenang saja, jika kau ingin menjadikan wanita itu sebagai istrimu aku bisa mengaturnya!'**_

Suara itu bergetar dengan jelas diruangan ini, Naruto terhenti dengan raut wajah yang bergetar, tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar menyaksikan keluarganya yang dulu

"Aku menolak! Akan kujadikan ia wanitaku dengan kekuatanku sendiri!"Naruto berkata dengan tegas, lalu ia mengoperasikan mesin itu dengan cepatnya sehingga ruangan disini berubah menjadi emas dan perpustakaan yang luas

Swuungg

Namun kegelapan mulai menyelimuti dan menenggelamkan segala sesuatu ditempat ini

' _ **Kau ini bodoh dan juga tolol! Jika kau melakukannya, maka kau bisa terus bersama wanita yang kau cintai itu'**_

Dhuar

Ledakan besar yang membuat kegelapan itu berhenti bergerak, Naruto melihat kearah ledakan yang merupakan wanita berambut silver dengan mata yang sayu

"Apa kamu sudah melihatnya?"Wanita itu bertanya dengan lemah

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku Lucyfuge?"

"Pada awalnya aku juga ingin memberitahumu namun kau pasti tidak akan percaya jadi aku urungkan saja! Namun saat kau mengeluarkanku dari Metal Viesel dan hidup bersama denganmu, rasa yang tidak pernah kumiliki sebelumnya muncul dan menjadi semakin kuat! Rasa yang menyakitkan namun juga menyenangkan serta menenangkan! Sulit dipercaya bukan jika aku ibumu ini bisa mencintai anaknya sendiri!"Lucyfuge berkata dengan tersenyum namun air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya dengan deras

"Sudah tidak ada waktu! Setidaknya kau larilah dari sini, aku akan melenyapkannya bersama denganku"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Lucyfuge tadi

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kamu saja yang pergi! Sudah bersama denganmu selama 5 tahun saja sudah membuatku sangat senang! Jadi kau harus hidup lebih lama dan berbahagia lebih lama dariku, Naruto!"Lucyfuge berkata dengan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Naruto menciumnya sesaat

' _ **Kalian pikir bisa memusnahkanku?!'**_

"Yeah, karena kau belum bangkit sepenuhnya! Memusnahkanmu tidaklah mustahil"Lucyfuge berkata dengan ringannya pada suara ini"Pergilah Naruto!"Lucyfuge memegang bahu Naruto yang membuatnya terdorong kelubang biru

Brak

Naruto terjatuh ditanah dengan raut wajah yang kosong, lalu ia melihat langit yang penuh dengan prajurit raksasa bersayap dan raut wajah mereka yang bengis sedang bertarung dengan ribuan pasukan didaratan

"Excalibur"Naruto memegang pedang ditangannya dengan erat, ia membidik langit

SWUUUNNNGGGGGG

Prajurit itu tersapu dengan cepatnya membuat segala sesuatu yang berada dilangit lenyap, baik itu warna maunpun awan, semuanya lenyap dan membuka sebuah celah hitam, tentu saja Naruto segera bergegas menuju celah hitam itu dengan cepat dan memasukinya

Gelap, hanya itulah yang bisa dilihat Naruto! Hanya kegelapan yang tiada ujung yang bisa dilihatnya, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilihatnya selain gelap yang sangat pekat

Sunnngg

Excalibur bercahaya dengan begitu terangnya, menyinari tempat ini namun tidak semua tempat ini tersinari Excalibur, hanya sekitar 1 KM ia bisa melihat dengan cahaya yang dipancarkan Excalibur

"Ya apa kamu masih bisa bertarung?"Lelaki dengan rambut biru yang panjang kekakinya namun dikepang dan baju yang menampilkan kharisma kuat pada dirinya

"Tujuanku hanya melenyapkannya! Tentu saja aku akan terus bertarung sampai ia lenyap! Tapi apa yang membuat pencipta duniaku, Raja Solomon mendatangiku?!"

"Jika tujuanmu untuk melenyapkannya! Aku akan membantumu!"Solomon mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna abu-abur dari tangannya dan benda itu masuk begitu saja pada tubuh Naruto"Jika kau menggunakannya pada Illah kau pasti bisa melenyapkannya! Namun sebagai gantinya seluruh kekuatan sihir yang kau dapat dan senjata yang kau gunakan sampai saat ini semuanya akan hilang, kau harus mulai lagi dari awal! Lebih baik kau pikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghadapinya?"Solomon menghilang setelah mengatakannya

"Ternyata ia memang benar-benar angkuh! Tapi memang menyebalkan hanya ini caranya kah"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum lalu ia melihat kedepannya dan menebasnya tanpa tujuang penting

Krak Pyarr

Tempat gelap itu hancur dan menampilkan tempat yang penuh dengan rukh hitam

"Jadi kau mencapai tempat ini dengan bantuan manusia arogan itu!"Suara yang bergema pada setiap rukh hitam itu hanya membuat Naruto diam saja lalu

"Benar-benar menyedihkan! Aku diancam oleh sekumpulan rukh yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun ditempat gelap ini!"Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan melihat kebawah yang penuh dengan rukh hitam yang berkumpul

"Lancang sekali perkataanmu itu! Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang menciptakanmu dan juga memberimu kekuatan sampai bisa mencapai saat ini?!"

"Jika itu adalah dirimu mengapa kau menciptakan orang yang akan menghancurkanmu?"

"Kau itu bodoh dan tolol, kau pikir aku tidak bisa melenyapkan ciptaanku sendiri!"

Swuunngg

Tebasang Naruto mengacaukan rukh hitam yang berada ditempat ini dalam sekejap sehingga tempat ini menjadi kacau karena rukh bertebaran kemana-mana dengan cepat

Brak Dharrrr

Naruto menghantam sesuatu saat merasakan ada yang mendorongnya dari atas dengan kuat, lalu ia melihat kebawah yang merupakan tanah hitam dengan pasir abu-abu

"Alma Toran! Jadi ini dunia mati itu, tidak kusangka aku akan ketempat ini!"

"Tenang saja, akan kujadikan dunia mati ini menjadi kuburanmu! Jadi banggalah!"Suara yang bergema dilangit gelap ini membuat Naruto tersenyum dan"Sepertinya hanya sampai sini!"

Naruto memunculkan Metal Viesel dan Excaliburnya dan menancapkannya ketanah

"Penulisan ulang dunia!"

Dunia seakan roboh, getaran kuat yang menimpa langit dan bumi terjadi begitu kuat sampai langit dan bumi retak namun tempat yang menjadi tancapan pedang itu tidaklah retak atau apapun itu, namun pedang yang menancap itu bersinar dengan begitu kuatnya menyilaukan mata

"Kau menyerap dunia ini!"Suara yang bergema dengan keras itu terdengar datar"Sadar dirilah, akibat dari perbuatanmu adalah sesuau yang tidak akan bisa kau tanggung!"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak mencoba menghentikanku saja?"Naruto berkata dengan muka yang muncul garis merah dan darah yang mengalir digaris merah itu, lalu ia mencabut kedua pedangnya dan melihat kelangit

"END"

SWWWWUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
SSSSSSSWWWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHH  
BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
DHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Langit dan Bumi roboh saat Naruto mengayunkan kedua pedangnya begitu pula para rukh hitam yang mulai pudar

"INI MUSTAHIL, AKU DIKALAHKAN LAGI OLEH CIPTAANKU! MAKHLUK RENDAHAN YANG HANYA MEMILIKI AKAL ITU! SEKALI LAGI AKU DIKALAHKAN!"Suara yang bergema dengan sangat keras itu terdengar sangat marah sehingga tempat ini roboh dengan begitu cepat dan suara itu tidak terdengar lagi

"Jadi aku akan mati ditempat ini sendirian!"Naruto berkata dengan berlutut dan bersimbah darah melihat langit yang runtuh dan bumi yang mulai hancur sedikit demi sedikit yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semuanya hancur lebur"Rasanya sepi juga mati sendirian!"

"Itu karena kau bertingkah sangat ceroboh sehingga hal ini terjadi!"Wanita dengan rambut silver dan pakaian yang terbuka namun tampak sangat pas baginya melihat Naruto yang bersimbah darah dengan tersenyum lembut

"Pergilah! Kau cuman akan ikut mati berada ditempat ini!"

"Ini adalah akibat dari perbuatanku, aku sadar akan hal itu! Lagipula kau harus menanggung setiap tindakanmu, bukannya itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku! Jadi aku juga akan menanggung dari perbuatanmu saat ini!"

"Itu tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan perkataanku!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Benar juga"Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya lalu ia bersandar pada Lucyfuge yang duduk dekat dengannya"Maaf ya jika sudah membuatmu menderita, tersakiti, egois, marah dan juga kesal, aku minta maaf tentang segala perbuatanku dulu!"Naruto meminta maaf dengan menekankan wajahnya pada dada Lucyfuge, dengan air mata yang menetes

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku juga menikmatinya! Jadi terima kasih atas segalanya, aku sangatlah bahagia berada disampingmu dan terus membantumu selama ini"Lucyfuge berkata dengan tersenyum bahagia dan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya dengan deras

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga Mencintaimu"Mereka berdua berciuman diambang dunia yang hancur ini

BLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

END

Hmmmmmmm alasan kenapa aku lama up chapter terakhir ini, alasannya Cuma satu, bingung nentuin akhirnya! Jadi beginilah akhirnya yah walau terkesan gaje dan kurang enak dibaca tapi mohon dimaklukmi karena saya tidaklah bisa membuat fic yang bagus menurut kalian

Terima kasih pada yang Fav, Foll dan juga Review


End file.
